Unbreakable Vow
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John y Sherlock se conocen en Hogwarts y no es amor a primera vista. Mil veces John se debe repetir que Sherlock tiene once años y que solamente es un niño. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked".
1. El Niño de los Ojos Imposibles

**Unbreakable Vow**

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked".**

* * *

**El niño de los ojos imposibles**

Estaba rompiendo las reglas, se suponía que en ese preciso instante debiera estar en el gran salón del castillo, viendo desfilar a una serie de alumnos, pasando frente a todos, siendo llamados por su nombre y después, asignados a una de las casas. Había vivido su propia ceremonia, y luego dos más, por lo que estaba seguro de que esta no sería nada diferente o especial. No tenía hambre ni ganas de ver a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, sentía que no los había extrañado mucho en realidad y estaba más interesado en retomar lo que había hecho el verano. La familia Watson había viajado por las tierras poco mapeadas del sur de Asia, en busca de ingredientes secretos para pociones poco conocidas.

Los Watson eran reconocidos en el mundo mágico por lo mismo, por su gran capacidad para la innovación con las pociones, sus padres habían escrito ya un total de 20 libros sobre el tema y el último estaría listo en un par de meses, cuando terminaran la búsqueda de los restos de una especie extinta de dragón. Aquello era lo que le gustaba hacer, lo que siempre había querido hacer y el hecho de que ahora tuviera que encerrarse por meses entre las paredes de la escuela, no lo hacía nada feliz. Era su cuarto año y rogaba porque está vez el tiempo pasara lo suficientemente rápido para poder ayudar a sus padres y, a partir de este año, a su hermana.

Estaba muy celoso de Harriet Watson, a tal grado que estaba seguro de que la odiaba. Se había graduado de Hogwarts y ahora acompañaba a sus padres en calidad de ayudante. Y ella era tan mala para eso, no tenía ningún talento, lo más que acertaba a hacer era algo tan básico como tomar notas. No como John, que disfrutaba a más no poder el alejarse de la normalidad, de hechizos comunes y corrientes, de la influencia del Ministerio, de las reglas cuadradas. Porque en la tierra de nadie, los muggles creían en la magia y confiaban en ella. Eran diferentes a los que podrías encontrar en una ciudad, tan ciegos, tan obtusos. En aquellas villas sin luz eléctrica, donde lo más moderno que existía era un radio de baterías, la gente sabía que ellos podían sacar una varita e iluminar la noche, alejando a las bestias que podían aterrorizarlos.

Pero ahí estaba él, esperando por un año más de conocimientos aburridos, pociones pasadas de moda y maestros que le provocaban sueño. Suspiró y se acostó en el pasto para ver las estrellas, aquel era un cielo muy diferente al que veían sus padres y no podía evitar añorar sentir el calor asfixiante y la posibilidad de ver un tigre inmenso que se paseara por entre las casas mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Alguien se dejó caer a su lado y aunque quería saber cuál era la gran noticia que la traía a buscarlo en vez de estar dándole una calurosa bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros de Hufflepuff, pero en parte, no tenía muchas ganas ni siquiera de abrir la boca para hablar.

-No puedo creer que te perdiste todo –dijo Molly Hopper, su mejor amiga y la única que alguna vez lo había acompañado en su viajes en varios veranos y en algunos inviernos. Ella sabía lo que era y por lo mismo, entendía su poca emoción por empezar el año escolar.

-No me perdí nada Molly, es lo mismo todos los años –dijo con supremo aburrimiento John dejando su imaginación volar y pensando que tal vez dentro de algunas semanas su hermana probara ser una inútil y se cayera en uno de esos pozos sin fondo de los que nadie podía salir y sus padres tuvieran que recurrir a él. Porque él era un experto en sacar cosas de los pozos sin fondo.

-Pues está vez si te perdiste de algo bueno –dijo Molly algo abstraída, dejando que la belleza del cielo nocturno la embargara.- Resulta que este año tenemos a uno de esos hijos de familia milenaria, de los que pueden trazar su genealogía a través de montones de magos ilustres.

John dirigió su mirada hacia la chica quien sonreía un poco tímidamente, como siempre, aunque tal vez un poco más soñadora en esta ocasión. La chica de Hufflepuff suspiró sabiendo que John no iba preguntarle nada más, no le interesaba, de hecho era sorprendente que pudiera ser su amigo. Aquello se debía a que se habían conocido desde el andén 9 ¾ cuando los Watson ayudaron a los Hooper, quienes no tenían la más mínima idea de qué estaba pasando.

-Hay un Holmes de primer ingreso, un niñito de 11 años –dijo ella recordando la manera en que simplemente no estuvo presente cuando lo llamaron por su nombre y como Hagrid tuvo que arrastrarlo para que se sentara con el Sombrero Seleccionador y como tuvo una discusión con el mismo sombrero hasta que ambos se hartaron y el chico gritó que lo menos desagradable era Ravenclaw. Fue muy divertido, todo por completo inesperado.

-¿Holmes? –preguntó John ligeramente interesado. Recordaba a un Holmes en el Ministerio de Magia, el cual prácticamente a un paso de ser el Ministro más joven del que se tenía memoria.

-¡Sí! –dijo con emoción Molly, aunque John no lo podía entender. No tenía nada de especial ser de una de esas familias de alcurnia, la suya no lo era, no había grandes y pomposos antepasados, sin embargo, habían pasado generaciones enteras de magos y brujas. Sus padres eran los más famosos, gracias a sus investigaciones.

-_Silencio _–dijo una voz infantil pero autoritaria a sus espaldas. Tanto Molly como John saltaron al escucharlo, siendo ya muy tarde para hacer nada. Ninguno podía emitir sonido alguno, sus voces silenciadas por completo. Y, aunque pudiera decir algo, John se habría quedado de la misma manera sin voz. Era un niño, tenía que repetírselo, un niño pequeño de once años en su primer día en Hoqwarts. Y sin embargo, no era un niño común y corriente, no, imposible que hubiera alguien que fuera si quiera parecido.

El niño Holmes, como se obligó John a llamarlo, tenía unos ojos que parecía extraídos de su sueño más hermoso, parecían tener vida propia y su color lo había hecho perder el sentido de la realidad.

-Tontos –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y entrar de nuevo al castillo pese a las expresiones contrariadas de John y Molly. No tuviera más remedio que pedir ayuda para contrarrestar el hechizo porque, obviamente, ninguno de los dos podía hablar.

Y a pesar de aquello, a pesar de haberse comportado como un verdadero maldito con ellos, John tuvo que seguir recitando en su cabeza una especie de mantra que decía _tiene once años, tiene once años, tiene once años._

Y los ojos más maravillosos que hubiera visto en la vida.

**Jamás se le puede llevar la contraria ni aunque signifique caer**

Y uno de los pocos placeres de su vida que podía permitirse en Hogwarts era precisamente el quidditch y precisamente ser derribado en el partido inaugural en contra de Ravenclaw no había estado entre sus planes. Era golpeador, le encantaba serlo, le ayudaba a canalizar mucha de la energía y sentimientos negativos que se habían acumulado dentro de él.

Y el niño Holmes lo había arruinado por completo y por alguna extraña razón se había metido al campo y parecía buscar algo con vehemencia y no estaba prestando atención a la bludger que había sido desviada y que ahora viajaba a toda velocidad hacia su cabeza. John se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces y a pesar de lograr golpearla y de dirigirle de nuevo hacia un jugador de Ravenclaw, cayó simplemente por el movimiento que tuvo que hacer para salvarlo de una concusión terrible.

Aterrizó golpeando su espalda, como vil saco de papas, sin ningún tipo de gracia y el niño Holmes ni se inmutó. El juego siguió sobre ellos, aquella distracción le había válido que perdieran la ventaja, por fortuna los buscadores seguían inmóviles.

John se enojó, sobretodo porque el niño ese de los ojos imposibles, lo miraba casi sin parpadear. Tal vez debió hacer pensado que si no le hubiera interesado, lo habría ignorado, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de su caída. Pero John no conocía al niño Holmes, por lo que pensó que esa atención fría era sinónimo de desinterés.

No dudó en tomarlo del brazo y lo sacó a jalones del campo, estaba preocupado, no quería que acabara en la enfermería, pero sobretodo, quería una explicación para haberse puesto en riesgo de la manera más tonta.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo sin poder expresarse correctamente.

-La simbelmynë está creciendo en el campo de quidditch y debo cortarla con el viento del este soplando, como esta sucediendo ahora.

John se quedo sin poder hablar, era algo tan común en su interacción. El niño Holmes lo miró esperando algún tipo de reacción, de nuevo, si John conociera más de él sabría que no por cualquiera esperaba. Si las personas lo entendían era algo bueno y si no lo hacían, de todos modos no cambiaba nada. Pero John tenía algo que lo hacía detenerse, esperar a ver si sucedía algo que pudiera ser, interesante.

-¡Por una flor! –explotó de repente John y dio media vuelta, tomando su escoba para volver al campo y reanudar el juego antes de que los Gryffindor perdieran- ¡De verdad Holmes que eres imposible!

-Es para un experimento –aclaró en voz muy baja, pensado que pasaría desapercibo, que John ya estaría fuera y el ruido de todos los estudiantes y sus gritos sobrepasarían su susurro.

-Nunca se te puede contradecir ¿verdad? –dijo John mirándolo con sus expresión molesta que tanto lo contrariaba. La mayoría de las veces lo miraba así, como si su presencia lo hiciera enojar. Pero, ¿de qué otra manera podría ser si la primera vez que se vieron lo recibió con un hechizo que lo dejó mudo?- No eres más que un niño consentido.

-¡Eres un tonto! –gritó el niño Holmes y se echó a correr para alejarse del campo de quidditch, de regreso a la sala común de su casa, la cual estaría vacía. Nadie lo iba entender jamás, nadie querría entenderlo jamás. Y sin embargo, estaba ese brillo en los ojos de John cuando se cruzaban con los suyos, ese ligero sonrojo del que no parecía darse cuenta y esa manera en que desviaba su cara para no verlo más por miedo a ser demasiado evidente.

Pero John creía que era un niño, malcriado y consentido. Y lo peor es que no estaba muy equivocado.

**El tigre entre los juncos**

John pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, inmerso en libros que no se podían encontrar en ningún otro lado. Recibía lechuzas de sus padres periódicamente, lo más frecuente que podían, puesto que muchas veces el vuelo de las mismas era complicado. Sus padres solían estar siempre tan aislados que ni las lechuzas conocían el camino. Pero su lechuza si, era una buena lechuza, que siempre podrían encontrar a sus padres, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Ellos le encargaban que buscara referencias a ciertos ingredientes o ciertas pociones que iban aprendiendo, la gran mayoría de las veces buscar esas referencias no era nada sencillo por lo que se le concedió un permiso especial desde el año previo para que pudiera estar en la biblioteca en horas en las que se suponía debía dormir. Por lo mismo, había pasado muchas horas ahí, sabía de cada ruido normal, cada susurro proveniente de uno de los libros, cada golpeteo, cada grito ahogada, todo lo conocía.

Por eso sabía que esos pasitos cuidadosos no eran parte de los ruidos de la biblioteca. Los había escuchado previamente, en trece ocasiones previas, al principio no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era, pero las posibilidades eran pocas. Así que puso un encantamiento para intrusos en el pasillos dónde se encontraba y comenzó a trabajar. Cerca de la una de la mañana, cuando por fin le estaba dando sueño a John, se escucharon los pasitos, tan ligeros, como si de un ave se tratara. Cuando estos llegaron al pasillo dónde estaba John, el encantamiento se activó y una alarma comenzó a sonar.

_-Finite Incantatem _–dijo con rapidez John antes de que la alarma los dejara por completo atontados, tanto su encantamiento contra intrusos como el de desilusión de el niño Holmes desaparecieron y el pequeño, quedó expuesto enfrente del mayor, usando su pijama con calaveras pirata. Tal vez si hubiera conocido más a John hubiera sabido que nunca se burlaría de él, pero lo que esperaba era que comenzara a reírse por eso, como sus compañeros Ravenclaw que tanta despreciaba.

-No deberías estar aquí –dijo John simplemente antes de dar regresar su atención al libro que tenía en su regazo.

-Tu tampoco –respondió él creyendo que lo sabía todo, como siempre. Estaba ahí parado, como congelado en el lugar, viéndose totalmente desafiante a pesar de la diferencia de alturas y su cuerpo delgadito hasta decir basta (¿de verdad comía algo ese niño?). pero claro, todo lo compensaban esos ojos que lo encantaban y… fue cuando John se dio cuenta de se había quedado mirándolo descaradamente y regresó su atención de nuevo al libro. Esperaba que no lo hubiera notado, _tiene once años_, repitió con vehemencia en su cabeza.

-Y tú tienes catorce, eso no importa –dijo el niño Holmes para sorpresa de John. De nuevo lo estaba mirando porque parecía que había leído su mente. Eso, o John era demasiado obvio. Aprovechando la confusión de John, el niño Holmes se acercó a él y se puso a su lado, mirando el libro que estaba escrito en una forma muy antigua de japonés. No pudo ahogar el sonido que escapó de su boca, era increíble, John podía leer algo tan difícil.

-Mis padres han viajado a lugares exóticos toda su vida y la mía, por eso puedo leer textos en idiomas a veces desconocidos; esto, no es nada, de verdad –dijo John pasando las hojas del libro. Le había gustado arrancar esa expresión del niño Holmes, por fin podía asegurar que no siempre todo era como él pensaba, porque en definitiva, no esperaba eso de John.

-¿Qué hacen tus padres? –preguntó el niño- Bueno sé que han escrito muchos libros sobre pociones pero…

-Investigan la magia antigua –respondió John sin dejar que el niño terminara su pregunta.- Hay muchos lugares en el mundo donde no hay diferencias entre muggles y magos, donde los muggles saben de la magia y los magos son muchas veces los líderes de esas comunidades. Ese conocimiento, de esos magos que no han visto la necesidad de ocultarse, que viven como se vivían hace miles de años, poco a poco se pierde y mis padres buscan recopilarlo. Aunque muchas veces no es posible, las recetas están mal, los ingredientes ya no se pueden encontrar.

-Es lo que quieres hacer después de que termines tus estudios en Hogwarts –dijo el niño, más como afirmación que como pregunta. John asintió, era su sueño, ayudar a sus padres, continuar su trabajo.

-A veces es peligroso y tal vez no debería decirte, pero eso me gusta –dijo John y si hubiera conocido mejor al niño Holmes, sabría que captar su atención por tanto tiempo era casi imposible, pero jamás se cansaría de escuchar a John, aunque fueran gritos como el día del juego de quidditch.- Es por demás preguntar si sabes qué es un animago, por su puesto que lo sabes. Pues yo no lo sabía (si lo sabía, pero no demasiado bien como para reconocer a alguno), hace algunos años mi familia pasó tres meses en la India, en varias pequeñas villas, donde habían conocido a varios magos muy poderosos. En una de ellas, tal vez la más alejada, vivía una bruja anciana y sin descendencia, la cual estuvo encantada de pasar su conocimiento a mis padres. Cuando Harriet y yo llegamos con ellos para comenzar las vacaciones de invierno, ellos llevaba mil páginas escritas de lo que les había contada la bruja. Mis padres estaban ocupados con ella, primero escribirían todo lo que les dijera y posteriormente, comenzarían a buscar ingredientes o probar hechizos. Así que mi hermana y yo teníamos mucho tiempo libre.

Debía decir algo la primera vez que lo vi, pero pensé de verdad que era un tigre común y corriente. Aunque hasta yo me di cuenta de que era inmenso, sus colores resaltaban entre los verdes juncos y su mirada me hacía olvidar el tiempo. Al principio me quede callado porque temía que si decía algo, los hombres de la villa quisieran matarlo. Después, me di cuenta de que nadie más lo veía y que cuando Harriet se acercaba a mi, desaparecía.

Los tigres no desaparecen John, podrías decir y claro, tendrías razón. Pero yo tenía once años y jamás creí que un animal tan hermoso pudiera no serlo, no ser un animal. Así que el tigre desaparecía y yo no decía nada lo que veía. Hasta que un día fue muy tarde para decir nada, lo tenía frente a mi y de verdad era inmenso. Me tomó con su hocico y desapareció. Por fortuna, mi hermana estaba cerca y al ver un animal monstruoso aparecer a mi lado, corrió y me tomó por las piernas, desapareciendo también.

Cuando aparecimos fue en una ruinas cercanas, multitud de piedras tiradas en una extensión grande de terreno. Harriet sacó su varita y comenzó a gritar _Expulso_ una y otra vez. A veces me escucharás decir que mi hermana es una inútil y que no sabe nada de nada, pero la verdad es que sus hechizos tienen una fuerza muy superior a la común. El tigre recibió muchos de los hechizos de mi hermana hasta que finalmente lo dejó inconsciente (y con un montón de heridas internas que finalmente causaron su muerto). En ningún momento recuperó su forma humana, mis padres dijeron que ya no le era posible.

El niño Holmes escuchó la historia de John con demasiado atención, de nuevo, de haberlo conocido mejor sabría que la historia le había causado "algo". Sentía "algo" y eso de sentir no se le daba muy bien.

-¡Eres un idiota! -gritó de repente sobresaltando a John que estaba mirando las letras del libro, inmerso en el recuerdo.

-Lo sé, no fue mi mejor momento -dijo, para nada ofendido por el insulto del niño Holmes.

-De verdad, no sé porqué escucho tus historias sobre lo incompetente que eres.

John se rió, de buena gana. Aquello era lo menos que le habían dicho. Después de asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que su único problema fuera una pequeña herida en el hombro izquierdo (donde el tigre lo había tomado con su hocico), su padre y su madre habían tomado turnos para gritarle y regañarlo hasta el cansancio. Los entendía, si no fuera por Harriet lo más probable es que hubiera muerto ese día. El niño Holmes se levantó y se alejo con pasos enojados, golpeando el piso con fuerza, pero antes de finalmente perderse de vista, le dedico una mirada y John hubiera sido muy tonto si no hubiera entendido lo que significaba.

_Me alegro que no te haya pasado nado, me alegro porque te pude conocer._

John no pudo concentrarse más en el libro y tuvo que regresar a su cuarto, a soñar con esos ojos que lo miraba aliviado y feliz porque no murió a los once años.

* * *

_**He aquí el primer capítulo de mi PotterLock para el reto del foro I am SHER locked.**_

_**Soy una ignorante de muchas cosas relativas con Harry Potter, si encuentran alguna aberración, "un hechicero lo hizo" jajajaja**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos.**_

_**Será un fanfic de 6 capítulos y estará terminado para el viernes. Si, voy contra reloj.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y entren y participen en el foro de I am SHER locked, no se van a arrepentir.**_

_**P.D. Si encuentran la referencia externa al mundo de HP, les concedo algo jejejeje.**_


	2. Hongos de Medianoche

**Unbreakable Vow 2**

**Hongos de medianoche**

Se encontraron unos minutos antes del atardecer en la oficina de la directora McGonagall, pero ella estaba ausente, por lo que cada uno se sentó en una silla, ignorando la presencia del otro. Habían pasado cosas desde la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando literalmente, los dejó mudos, ahora John podía sonreír ante el recuerdo. Para Molly seguía siendo una especie de objeto de veneración, por ser miembro de la alta nobleza, lo quería tratar como los muggles tratan a los reyes y reinas, aunque para John eso no tenía sentido. _Tiene once años, tiene once años_. Repetía su mantra una y otra vez, y es que los había cumplido a penas en enero, y no era como si hubiera averiguado el día de su cumpleaños, eso había sido una casualidad, haber escuchado una conversación trivial entre los Ravenclaw de primer año. A duras penas había respondido una pregunta tan sencilla como esa, parecía que no le gustaban ese tipo de pláticas.

Y, para ser un niño de 11 años, tenía una gran presencia. Cuando hubieron pasado tres semanas del inicio de las clases ya había logrado importunar a todos y cada uno de los maestros, ganándose más castigos y puntos malos de los que debía ser posible. De hecho, los Ravenclaw estaban indignados, ¿cómo iban a ganar la Copa de las Casas si Holmes se la pasaban perdiendo puntos? Aunque eso de ganar competencias internas no era muy del agrado de John, jamás había puesto mucho de su parte para que Gryffindor lo lograra. Eso no importaba en el mundo real en el que quería vivir, donde las reglas de la magia eran obviadas, donde las costumbres antiguas regían y lo demás era de poca trascendencia.

Por lo mismo, cuando hizo explotar el salón de Pociones, John no pudo evitar reír. Había sido un experimento, como lo llamaba, la conjunción de ingredientes que no iban juntos. John lo miró con dureza, era un niño malcriado al que habían consentido todas sus excentricidades y nadie le había puesto jamás un alto. Y sin embargo, su curiosidad le gustaba, no se conformaba con leer el libro y aprender los ingredientes. Lo encontraba a veces en los mismos lugares que él rondaba, en el Bosque Prohibido, buscando hierbas, piedras, musgos, lo que fuera que no estaba en las recetas para modificarlas. Sin embargo, John tenía mucha experiencia en aquello, el niño Holmes no, por eso acabó explotando el salón.

Fue una coincidencia que John estuviera pasando fuera del mismo en ese instante y que chocara contra el niño Holmes que corría para escapar de su desastre. Se miraron fijamente y John estuvo seguro de que había algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, porque acto seguido lo dejó sólo en el lugar.

-_Reparo _–dijo al sacar su varita y en cuestión de segundos las cosas rotas volvieron a la normalidad, por fortuna nada se había incendiado. Dio unos pasos por el salón, evaluando el resultado y quedo bastante conforme, sus hechizos habían mejorado mucho, no eran su fuerte y lo sabía, por lo que había estado practicando hasta el cansancio.

-Parece que Holmes encontró quien se encargue de sus desastres –dijo una voz detrás de él y por un segundo John pensó que estaba en problemas. Era cosa nada más de valorar la situación. Pasaba ya de media noche, él regresaba del Bosque Prohibido, en su bolsa estaba una cantidad de hongos capaces de crear una poción que se suponía no existía, porque aún no probaba sus efectos, y aparte había reconstruido un salón destrozado. Por fortuna, la voz le pertenecía a su único maestro preferido, aunque no era todavía su maestro, porque su materia era Alquimia y no la podría tomar hasta dentro de dos años. Sin embargo, extra curricularmente, entraba a las clases cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-George –dijo con un poco de indignación. Había ayudado al niño Holmes precisamente por eso, porque era un niño y no quería que se metiera en más problemas, suficientes tenía con sus insultos a todos los seres vivientes que se cruzaran con él- yo no me encargo de sus desastres.

-Si claro Watson, lo que tú digas, pero recuerda que soy el Profesor Weasley, nada de George –le respondió con ese tono burlón que usaba de vez en cuando, no todo el tiempo, como antes.- Ahora, esos hongos que traes, ¿podrías ilustrarme sobre su uso?

John dudó. Lo que estaba buscando era algo que no se podía confesar, lo que quería lograr no debía de hecho, poder lograrse. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a aquello y los hongos de capa roja que crecen en los claros, bañados por la luz de la luna y que son recogidos justo a la media noche, podía convertirse en una poción única, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo tomaría alguien que hubiera pasado por lo que pasó George.

-Yo… -dijo dudando una vez más. Sin embargo, tal vez podría ayudarlo, él sabía mucho más y tal vez podría encontrar el ingrediente que faltaba para la estabilidad de la poción.- Está bien.

Salieron del salón de Pociones, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, algo se quedó atorado con la misma. Se agachó para recoger lo que parecía una especie de medallón, estaba roto, no se podía cerrar más. John no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido dañado con la explosión, se atrevió a mirar dentro, la imagen era de un chico tan parecido al niño Holmes que debía de ser de su familia. Pero aquel chico sonreía de una manera hermosa y era más grande, como de la edad de John. Además, lo más extraño, la imagen estaba inmóvil, como una fotografía muggle. John lo guardó con rapidez y siguió a George que se había perdido de vista al doblar a la izquierda en un corredor.

Y era, por la explosión del salón de Pociones, que estaban en la oficina de la directora McGonagall, esperando ser castigados. Porque ella todo lo sabía y aunque George no había dicho nada, tenía sus maneras de enterarse. John suspiró. La cara que iban a poner los otros Gryffindor cuando les quitaran puntos por haber ayudado al niño Holmes. Fue cuando recordó lo que había traído en el bolsillo de su túnica desde la noche anterior.

-Toma –dijo John al poner sobre el escritorio lo que había considerado un medallón, pero que ahora sabía era un relicario. El niño Holmes dirigió su mirada de color imposible hacia él antes de tomar con rapidez el objeto, evaluarlo con un poco de preocupación, para después guardarlo en su túnica.

-Gracias –dijo pero a lo mejor John lo había imaginado, fue pronunciado con una voz tan susurrante que podría ser que no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó John por mera curiosidad y no esperaba una respuesta. El niño Holmes no hablaba con nadie, no compartía nada con nadie y por supuesto, John no iba a ser la excepción, aunque a decir verdad ya era la excepción. En cierta manera lo entendía, ninguno de los encajaba del todo en aquel lugar. A John no lo odiaban, pero sólo tenía una amiga, Molly. En la sala común de los Gryffindor generalmente estaba solo y nadie se le acercaba porque sabían qué era lo que sucedería. Los rechazaría sin siquiera mirarlos. A los de nuevo ingreso les informaba de la situación, era posible que el niño Holmes supiera la historia, John creía que todo mundo la sabía.

-Sherrinford –respondió como si eso fuera más que suficiente. John no iba a preguntar más, era como si le dijeran un día, de la manera más tranquila, ¿quién es Mary? Claro, habría quién no supiera quién era Mary, su mejor amiga, la persona más querida después de su familia (de sus padres, Harriet no), la chica que pensaba sería su amor eterno. Y claro, la chica que había sido tragada por un monstruo salido de un abismo en las costas de Madagascar. Malditos Morstan, tan parecidos a los Watson, buscadores de antigua magia, habían hecho de su hija una chica sin miedo, tan temeraria que jamás habría dudado sobre meterse a una cueva oscura, buceando en busca de una gema con un hechizo muy poderoso. Nadie sabía qué tipo de hechizo, pero ella la iba a encontrar.

Pero los Morstan no pudieron ayudarla cuando fue arrastrada al abismo, tan profundo que era imposible que sobreviviera. Cuando John recibió la noticia de labios de su madre, su mundo se quebró. No quería regresar a Hogwarts y extrañarla, porque todo el castillo le traía recuerdos de ella. Se había muerto a los trece años y John tan sólo quería acabar su educación y largarse lo más lejos posible. Perderse en alguna selva antigua, olvidarse de la gente a su alrededor.

-Mi hermano desapareció en Rusia, dicen que fue un vampiro, pero nadie sabe nada, eso fue hace cinco años –dijo el niño Holmes y John tuvo que observarlo detenidamente. Su voz había reflejado dolor, el mismo tipo de dolor que John sentía al pensar en Mary, quién de hecho, también había desaparecido.

-Parece que tenemos algo en común –dijo John sin querer abundar en el tema.

**Eres un idiota, pero eres mi amigo**

-Sherlock –dijo muy serio- ese es mi nombre y apreciaría que lo usaras.

John suspiró. Era verdad que llevaba diciéndolo el niño Holmes desde que lo había conocido y lo hacía de esa manera por una razón en específica. No quería demasiada familiaridad aunque ya eso era imposible de evitar. Había hablado con él de su familia, de su hermana, del trabajo de sus padres, de cosas que normalmente no compartía. ¿Por qué con él estaba derrumbando las barreras que llevaba un año construyendo?

-Sherlock –respondió después de un rato de silencio. Estaban sentados, disfrutando del cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, era algo normal ahora, que se acompañaran en sus incursiones al Bosque Prohibido, era más seguro de esa manera y John se preocupaba menos. ¿Se preocupaba? Pues sí, la verdad es que lo hacía, porque no tenía mucha cuidado, no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos y tomaba decisiones sin pensarlo. Por eso era mejor acompañarlo, de cierta manera cuidar sus espaldas, aunque fuera nada más para recolectar musgo.

La verdad es que no entendía mucho la situación en la que estaban, habían jugado una especie de juego desde que se conocieron, John negando lo que fuera que él le provocara y Sherlock, queriendo acercarse, pero sin saber muy bien cómo lograrlo. Así que a John le habría gustado saber si por lo menos eran amigos o eran nada más dos personas que se toleraban porque despreciaban la compañía de todos los demás. Bueno, John tenía a Molly, pero ella no pasaba todo el tiempo libre con él, como al parecer lo pasaba con Sherlock. Pero no le iba a preguntar, porque las respuestas de Sherlock eran a veces demasiado directas y no quería escuchar algo así como "eres mi ayudante" o "nada más quiero que tomes notas". Lo entristecería saber que significaba tan poco para él y que en cuanto se aburriera de su compañía, prescindiría de la misma.

-Estás pensando de más -dijo Sherlock. No había despegado su mirada del cielo y aun así sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de John- A veces puedes ser muy idiota.

-Pues pasas demasiado tiempo con este idiota -añadió John un poco dolido, aunque no tanto. El que Sherlock lo considerara idiota no era cosa nueva, él había elegido no pensar que era algo malo, simplemente, para alguien tan brillante, todos eran poco menos que babosas sin pensamientos.

-Porque eres mi amigo John, el único que tengo y el único que quiero.

Antes de que John pudiera reaccionar ante esas palabras que podrían haberlo hecho hasta llorar, un ruido los sorprendió. Ambos saltaron, sin poder ubicar con precisión el lugar de dónde provenía, era una especie de graznido aunque también podría ser un rugido. John tomó de la mano a Sherlock y echó a correr en dirección al castillo, lo más rápido que pudo, que no era mucho, el niño era casi un peso muerto a sus espaldas. Se detuvo un segundo, hacia atrás de ellos no había nada, pero el ruido parecía seguirlos. El rostro de Sherlock estaba más pálido que lo usual y apretada su mano con una fuerza inusitada. De repente, sobre de ellos una corriente de aire que parecía querer derribarlos.

Sherlock gritó, estaba seguro de que era algo espantoso, es más, hasta juraba haber visto un monstruo antiguo y hambriento, seguro era una hydra o algo peor. Se echó a correr, ahora mucho más rápido, tanto que John estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista. Lo peor, es que se fueron adentrando cada vez más en el Bosque Prohibido, perseguidos por el graznido y la corriente de aire. John hubiera jurado que no era algo peligroso, pero viendo a Sherlock perder la razón de aquella manera no pudo más que seguirlo. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para evitar su caída. Y cayó como tronco al atorarse sus pies con unas ramas.

-¡Nos va a comer! -gritaba cuando por fin John lo alcanzó y rápidamente evaluó su situación en busca de alguna herida de gravedad. Parecía un esguince de tobillo, cosa de nada.

-¡Claro que no! -dijo John, al mismo tiempo levantó su varita y apuntó al tobillo de Sherlock diciendo _Episkey_, con lo cual quedó como si nada hubiera sucedido. John era experto en curar pequeñas heridas, era lo básico si querías sobrevivir lejos de toda civilización mágica- Ademas, si tu quisieras podrías detener lo que fuera con tus hechizos que se supone no deberías poder manejar.

-¡John! -gritó de nuevo y se ocultó entre los brazos del chico mayor, como si fueran suficiente protección contra todo lo que pudiera sucederle. Por un instante John no supo qué hacer, hasta que cedió y rodeó con fuerza al niño, de verdad queriendo protegerlo, no sólo ahora, sino siempre.

Aunque esta vez no había de qué protegerlo, la corriente de aire se debía a un batir de alas y el graznido, pues, era sólo eso. Ahí estaba, algo maravilloso que quería que viera, que esperaba que pudiera parecerle increíble. Un hipogrifo.

Poco faltó para que Sherlock comenzara a gritar, fue milagroso lograr que se acercara y también fue mucha suerte que el hipogrifo no decidiera darles unas patadas. Pero logró que se inclinara y que tuviera la suficiente paciencia para que el animal los inspeccionara y decidiera que eran dignos de su confianza. Poder subir a su lomo fue aun más complicado. De verdad que no le gustaban los animales mágicos, nada más lechuzas, todo lo demás era espantoso para él. Y es que John no iba a ceder hasta tener un paseo en hipogrifo en toda regla. Sintió los los brazos de Sherlock rodear su cintura, apretando tan fuerte como si en eso le fuera la vida y por un momento estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que dijo "todo se ve tan diferente".

-Es que tu no quieres ni subirte a una escoba -dijo John riendo. Las dos cosas que podían repeler a Sherlock eran esas, el vuelo y los animales mágicos... y la gente en general, así que eran tres.

-No le veo sentido -respondió, sin embargo John sabía que el espectáculo del castillo y sus alrededores bajo el cielo nocturno que habían estado disfrutando era suficiente para captar su atención, lo sabía por el tono de su voz, por la manera en que había pronunciado aquello.

El hipogrifo los regresó a los jardines del castillo, desde donde era sencillo regresar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaban en la biblioteca o en sus dormitorios. John le agradeció al animal mientras Sherlock tiraba de su mano para alejarse. Justo en el lugar donde se tenían que separar, después de la primera escalera, para que cada uno tomara rumbo hacia la sala común de su respectiva casa, Sherlock titubeó. Y Sherlock no solía titubear. Sus dedos seguían sujetando la mano de John y no había pensado en lo raro de la situación, porque no tenía nada de extraño, ¿o sí?

Y entonces sucedió, fue tan rápido que John siguió pensando un buen rato que lo había imaginado hasta que logró convencerse de que había sido real. Sherlock había dado dos pasos en su dirección y se había puesto de puntitas para unir sus labios por escasos dos segundos. Acto seguido se echó a correr tan rápido que desapareció en un parpadeo. Y John no tenía idea de qué había pasado y porqué.

**La poción del adiós**

Cuando la poción estuvo lista John tuvo ganas de tirarla al desagüe. Con la ayuda de George y el niño Hol… de Sherlock, encontrar los ingredientes para estabilizarla fue cuestión de tiempo. En tres meses tenían todo listo. El Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw se encontraban en el pasillo que llevaba al salón de Alquimia, siempre con mucho sigilo, buscando no atraer la atención de nadie. Durante el día no se hablaban, se cruzaban por los pasillos y ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de mirarse. Cuando se sentaban a desayunar, percibían su presencia, sabían que el otro había llegado o ya estaba en el lugar, pero no era necesario hacer contacto visual. Sherlock solía sentarse detrás de John, las mesas contiguas lo permitían. Ambos aislados de sus compañeros, ambos silenciosos.

Aunque John debía confesar que varias veces tuvo que reprimir el deseo de voltear, de tomar su plato y cambiar de mesa, de asegurar de que el niño mordiera más de dos veces lo que fuera que se hubiera servido para comer. Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Cuando la poción estuvo lista los tres bebieron.

John no sabía bien lo que pasaría. En los antiguos textos que su familia rescató de un barco hundido en las costas de Japón, decía que esa poción podía darte un minuto (o tal vez menos) para decir adiós. Hablaba de su uso para ayudar a los familiares cuando perdían a algún ser querido sin haber tenido la posibilidad de despedirse. Era magia muy antigua, muy básica y muy inestable. Las primeras veces la poción simplemente le causó un terrible dolor de cabeza por la serie de imágenes de Mary que le llegaron repentinamente. Pero ahora la habían modificado y la única manera de saber lo que haría era probarla.

Frente a ellos, aparecieron lo que podrían ser fantasmas, en su caso, de una muy pálida Mary con el cabello volando, como si se encontrara sumergida en el agua. Fue impresionante para John mirarla, sin embargo se veía tranquila y sonrió ligeramente. En el caso de George, era como mirarlo atrapado en el tiempo, en un reflejo de cuando era adolescente, sin embargo, parecía tan extraño verlo así, debido a que el joven que dejó de ser Fred, sonreía como nunca habían visto hacerlo a George. No hubo palabras entre ambos, no eran necesarias.

Despedirse de Mary fue muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta de que lo que quedaba de ella, esa energía que había sido su vida, estaba a punto de disiparse. Pero era lo correcto, John tenía que dejarla ir. Después de aquello todo lo que permanecía de ambos, de Mary y Fred, se iría, a dónde fuera que iban todos al morir. Ambos pudieron respirar más tranquilos, ahora que tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse, a su manera, y habían cerrado un ciclo. Aquel conocimiento era importante, John debía informar a sus padres de lo que habían logrado, puesto que la muerte de magos en eventos traumáticos seguía siendo muy elevada.

Pero, Sherlock se quedó esperando, nada sucedió en su caso.

-Holmes –dijo con la voz entrecortada George.

-Sherrinford está vivo –anunció Sherlock y pues, era en verdad la conclusión más acertada. John sintió que tal vez se habían equivocado, que le daba esperanzas a un niño que había estado extrañando a la única persona que parecía no temer expresar sus sentimientos por él. Lo poco que había convivido con él en los meses pasados, se había enterado de la tensa relación que tenían con sus padres, que a veces esperaban que fuera más abierto y cálido; y la terrible relación con su otro hermano, que siempre lo criticaba sin reparo.

Pero Sherrinford aceptaba a Sherlock como era y disfrutaba con su presencia, lo quería y aunque la mayoría de las veces se ganaba pataletas por parte del niño, le demostraba ese amor. Hasta que desapareció y entonces el niño se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba.

-¡Vampiros John!

Esto no iba a ser sencillo.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Se suponía que debía haber publicado ayer, pero todo se me complicó, ahora espero que en un rato más suba el tercero y los demás en el transcurso del día.**

**Aun así deben saber lo mucho que aprecio sus comentarios y que les este gustando el experimento contra reloj.**

**Aquí ya se ven los elementos del crossover y si algo no funciona con la cronología de Harry Potter, "un hechicero lo hizo".**

**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y únanse al Foro de I am SHER locked aquí en este sitio.**


	3. Iré a dónde tú vayas

**Unbreakable Vow 3**

**Iré a dónde tu vayas**

-Las cosas no serán sencillas Sherlock –dijo John tratando de disuadir por última vez al chico, pero el niño hizo su típico pucherito que comenzaba a verse como una expresión obstinada propia de un adolescente.- Puede que el transporte no sea de tu agrado.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sherlock ligeramente interesado. Se habían sentado juntos en el tren de regreso a Londres, la otra persona que los acompañaba era Molly, quien leía en silencio.

-Bueno, la parte fácil es el uso del traslador –dijo John y Sherlock bufó un poco desesperado, era obvio que tendrían que usar uno.- De hecho está en casa de Molly, quien como sabes, o eso creo, proviene de familia muggle.

Sherlock le dedicó una mirada breve, la chica se sintió por un momento objeto de su atención y se emocionó ligeramente.

-Después de eso nos encontraremos en Bangkok, eso está en Tailandia –dijo John por si Sherlock no sabía de geografía, cosa que muchas magos no dominaban. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.- Después tendremos que tomar un camión y viajar por la carretera hasta la provincia de Chumphon para luego atravesarla por completo hasta un región conocida como de la Cascada de Kaeng Bok. No hay Red Flu en ese lugar y tampoco aviones, es solamente el camión.

-No veo el problema John –dijo Sherlock un poco cansado. ¿Acaso pensaba que un viaje en camión lo iba a asustar? Después de todo un camión era como un autobús ¿no? Como el nocturno tal vez, donde se pudiera descansar sin preocuparse.

-Van a ser dos días en la carretera, tendremos que dormir en una población en el camino, en la casa de una bruja que conocen mis padres. Una casa que es más bien una choza y no nos podrá ofrecer más que el piso para dormir.

John esperaba que se arrepintiera, de hecho se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó la lechuza con la autorización de su hermano para que acompañara a los Watson durante el descanso de fin de año. No le molestaba la presencia del niño, de hecho, le era bastante agradable, después de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, le era difícil dejar de pensar en él. Pero casi estaba seguro de que a Sherlock no le agradaría la vida semi-muggle que tendrían que llevar y más porque no podían usar sus varitas más que en un caso de peligro extremo.

-No me pienso separar de ti John –respondió Sherlock de una manera tan terminante que el de Gryffindor no supo bien qué hacer. Sólo pudo ponerse rojo, su cuello y su cara parecían un jitomate y tuvo que desviar la mirada, de otra manera habría empezado a tartamudear o habría intentado levantarse y seguro tropezaría, haciendo más evidente lo que sucedía en su mente. ¿Alguien debía de explicarle cómo era posible que un niño de once años pudiera ponerlo tan nervioso?

Bueno, es que es no había en el mundo ningún otro niño parecido a él.

Molly se rió, pero aunque la miraron con severidad, les dedicó sonrisitas casi cómplices. Si hubieran podido ver las cosas desde su perspectiva tal vez habrían entendido, que los dos eran muy cercanos, que los dos se miraban como esperando el momento correcto para que sucediera algo. La chica sabía lo mucho que se negaba John a pensar en Sherlock de otra manera, quería pensarlo sólo como un niño al que ayudaba, pero más que eso, era la persona que había dejado acercarse cuando estaba decidido a alejar a todos.

Al tercer día de haber llegado a Londres y de haber tomado un taxi por primera vez en su vida, por fin pudieron llegar en una pieza a la cascada de Kaen Bok. Sherlock estaba exhausto, no podía creer que los muggles llevaran una vida así, había personas por todas partes, la ciudad donde aparecieron era ruidosa y tenía un olor demasiado particular. Y el transporte que John llamaba como "público" era horrible, peligroso, manejado de manera irresponsable. Los muggles los miraban con interés, aunque después de cambiar cuatro veces de camiones y de internarse cada vez más en territorio salvaje, alguno de ellos reconocían a John y lo llaman de cierta manera que sonaba como Huatson.

Durmieron en la casa de la bruja más extraña que hubiera visto, que sabía de hechizos que él jamás había escuchado y que no tenía una varita y que jamás había ido a una escuela como Hogwarts. Era otro mundo, uno que pensó que no le interesaba conocer, pero al lado de John, se le hacía interesante. En el último camión antes de llegar a la villa donde estaban sus padres, se quedaron solos, todos bajaron antes, y cuando finalmente se detuvo, tuvieron que caminar por dos horas por un camino de tierra que discurría entre campos de arroz. Sherlock estaba cansado hasta decir basta, pero John sonreía a pesar del sudor que cubría su frente, el sol que se ocultaba iluminaba su rostro y se dio cuenta de que si fueran dos muggles comunes y corrientes, de todos modos querría estar a su lado, de cualquiera manera querría estar a su lado.

Al final de camino estaban esperando sus padres, los Watson eran la viva imagen de John, sonrientes y amables. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver llegar a su hijo al lado de un niño delgadito y que parecía estar muerto de cansancio, como si por primera vez hubiera utilizado sus piernas para ir de un lado a otro. El niño tomaba de la mano a su hijo, la había deslizado de la manera más natural mientras caminaban, después de coger su brazo como si quisiera descansar por un segundo. John no se había quejado, la mano de Sherlock causaba un mar de sensaciones que hubiera deseado comprender mejor. Se suponía que no debía sentir nada así por alguien de once años, se suponía que no debía, pero qué se podía hacer cuando ya lo hacía.

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Era seis de enero y habían regresado a Hogwarts el día anterior, John no estaba seguro de poder encontrar lo que quería con la nieve aun cubriendo todos los claros en el Bosque Prohibido. Por fortuna, el viento del este comenzó a soplar justo cuando sobre un montículo, encontró dos flores muy pequeñas, de color blanco y con seis pétalos perfectos. Las tomó con sus manos, se había quitado los guantes y con mucha delicadeza, después comprobar que soplara el viento en la dirección correcta, las cortó.

Sherlock estaba sentado en una banca de piedra en los jardines del castillo, había un par de Ravenclaws en la cercanía y unos cuantos Gryffindor. John se sentó a su lado y esperó un buen rato, no quería decir nada, no quería interrumpir su momento de contemplación. Le gustaban esos silencios donde todo parecía encajar entre ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo al fin.- Estira tu mano por favor y cierra los ojos.

Sherlock se quedó un poco sorprendido de que John supiera el día de su cumpleaños, era un tema que nunca habían tratado. Cerró los ojos y estiró su mano derecha, no sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sintió que John depositó algo delicado en ella y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-Simbelmynë –dijo el Gryffindor- cortada mientras sopla el viento del este. Jamás supe para qué la querías, pero bueno, aquí la tienes…

Lo siguiente pudiera ser que alguien lo viera o que simplemente no hubiera testigos. La verdad es que a John no le importaba, porque era la segunda vez que sucedía y si la primera pensó que fue un sueño, en la segunda estaba seguro de que nada que le causara tal sentimiento de bienestar podía suceder de verdad. Había sido un simple beso, como la otra vez, el contacto de los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos. Terminó antes de poder contar hasta cinco y los dejó a ambos tan colorados que cuando la directora McGonagall caminó frente de ellos, pensó que estaban intoxicados. Les ordenó que fueran a la enfermería, orden que no tardaron en cumplir, con tal de salir corriendo del lugar.

**Inventaré nuevos hechizos de ser necesario**

Después de las vacaciones de invierno John parecía diferente. Los Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de inmediato, comenzó a saludar, a sonreír cuando le hablaban y a participar en general con los integrantes de su casa. Nadie entendía muy bien la razón, aunque la gran mayoría de su tiempo libre la pasaba con el niñito de Ravenclaw.

El cambio en su actitud le ganó dos cosas a John. Que las chicas de su edad comenzaran a verlo con otros ojos y que Sherlock montara en cólera cuando se le acercaban. Era horroroso, por lo menos ante los ojos de Sherlock, las chicas eran obviamente unas descaradas y lograban hacerlo enojar tan sólo con su presencia. La primera en intentar invadir su espacio fue una chica llamada Nienor Abbott. Se sentó al lado de John en el comedor e inició una platica que no fue del todo bien recibida por el Gryffindor. Ya eran semanas durante las cuales Sherlock se sentaba a la mesa con John, los únicos lugares donde no podían entrar integrantes de otras casas eran, por supuesto, las salas comunes y los dormitorios.

-_Avifors _–dijo Sherlock al mismo tiempo que movía su varita con elegancia. La pobre de Nienor se convirtió en un loro de color verde muy chillón que comenzó a volar en círculos y prácticamente gritar como desesperada. John estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada para luego mirar a Sherlock. Era la viva imagen de la furia y no quiso ser interrogado por sus motivos para haber hecho aquello, por lo que salió a la carrera antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. La prefecta de Gryffindor intentaba desencantarla pero la chica no dejaba de volar muy alto, cerca del techo de manera errática.

Por supuesto que los castigaron por el hecho. John no estaba muy seguro de porqué lo castigaban a él también pero estaba satisfecho, no habría dejado que Sherlock pasara solo por eso. Desyerbar las mandrágoras no podía ser algo agradable de hacer sin nadie al lado.

La siguiente fue Idril Amorin. La chica era una Ravenclaw y se le ocurrió tomar como excusa la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la cual compartían, para ponerse a platicar con John como si él no tuviera otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Como por ejemplo acompañarlo a él a la biblioteca, donde seguían investigando. Tenían muchos libros que leer y poco tiempo para hacerlo. La chica puso una mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de John, subiendo y bajando su pulgar, como si apreciara el músculo por debajo de la ropa. Eso fue suficiente para que Sherlock perdiera el control.

-_Cantis _–dijo Sherlock antes siquiera de pensarlo. La chica de Ravenclaw comenzó a cantar de manera tan horrible que pronto todos estuvieron riendo. Ella los miraba desesperada, seguramente deseaba callarse, pero le era imposible. John buscó con la mirada a Sherlock pero lo único que pudo ver de él fue sus rizos negros antes de que diera la vuelta por uno de los corredores.

De nuevo una visita a la directora y un nuevo castigo, esta vez, eliminar las arañas que plagaban los calabozos, sin usar las varitas. John pensó que debía preguntar la razón por la cual la directora McGonagall considerara que él también merecía el castigo, la primera vez no fue algo tan desagradable, pero en esta ocasión tuvo sueños de seres de ocho patas cada vez más grandes.

La tercera y la más atrevida fue Aredhel Bletchley. Una Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra que reptó literalmente hacia John después de un partido de quidditch. Sherlock sabía que John estaba de mal humor, Slytherin había vencido y a él no le gustaba perder, pero a la chica poco le importó y se le colgó del cuello el tiempo justo para poder besarlo.

-_¡Entomorphis!_ –rugió Sherlock al instante, de puro milagro su hechizo no golpeó a John en vez de a la Slytherin. Todos gritaron cuando vieron que en lugar de Aredhel lo que estaba era una pequeña y desagradable cucaracha.

-¡Que asco! –gritó alguien.

-¡Písala! –gritó otra.

-¡No sean idiotas! ¡Es Aredhel! –gritó alguien más.

John volvió a ver a Sherlock de nuevo frente al escritorio de la directora McGonagall. Estaba enojado, habían alcanzado un punto bastante serio dónde las cosas parecían estar tomando un cariz muy específico. No quería pensar que el comportamiento de Sherlock pudiera estar motivado por los celos, pero ¿qué más podía pensar? Aun recordaba las noches en Tailandia, escuchando a los elefantes moverse en su sueño y los tigres rugir a la lejanía. Sus padres nunca terminaron de entender la presencia de Sherlock, pero de todos modos lo recibieron de buena gana. Harriet se la pasó burlándose todos los días sobre "el noviecito de John". Y él descubrió que le importaba muy poco si se burlaba o no.

Le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba él aunque fuera… esperen, el mantra había cambiado, _un niño de doce años._

-Tienes que parar Sherlock –dijo John de repente y tomó su mano que colgaba de la orilla del descansa brazos. El niño se sorprendió un poco, no era usual que John tomara su mano en la escuela, por eso extrañaba tanto su tiempo juntos en las vacaciones.

-Si tengo que inventar hechizos para alejar a esas monstruas de ti, lo haré –dijo el niño tan decidido como siempre. John se echó a reír, las carcajadas lo invadieron por minutos, y fue de esa manera en que los encontró la directora, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia.

**Mi hermano está gordo, llevemos un pastel**

-Sherlock, deja de insinuar que con un pastel de chocolate saldremos del problema –dijo John mientras esperaban ser recibidos en las oficinas del Ministro de Magia. Por un momento John casi sufrió un desmayo al pensar que el propio Ministro sería quién los vería, pero Sherlock le aclaró que el Ministro no estaba y que por lo mismo, su hermano despachaba en su oficina.

-No es mentira, mi hermano pesa lo que un kraken, o cuatro vacas, dependiendo de cómo lo calcules –dijo tan serio que John no sabía si convenía reír.- Por lo que traer un pastel nos ganaría su simpatía.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe un mago alto, de piel bronceada y cabello negro grisáceo salió de la misma. Sherlock lo miró con indignación y se apresuró a cortarle el camino.

-¡Por tu culpa estoy esperando! –gritó. El mago en cuestión lo único que hizo fue sonreír y revolver los rizos de la cabeza de Sherlock de manera familiar.

-Deberías agradecer que dejé a tu hermano de buen humor –dijo sin ningún tipo de sutileza. John no sabía dónde meterse, aquello era tremendamente vergonzoso. Primero, haber sido convocados al Ministerio de Magia después de los numerosos castigos que habían recibido en Hogwarts y ahora, enterarse de lo que parecía la relación establecida del hermano de Sherlock con ese mago.

-¡Eres un asqueroso Lestrade! –gritó Sherlock y John tuvo que acercarse a él para tratar de controlarlo. No quería acabar en una sesión de gritos con su hermano, quien bien podía terminar sacando a Sherlock de Hogwarts y aquello no sabía si podría tolerarlo. Perder a Sherlock, no podría vivir con eso.

-Tú debes ser el amigo de Sherlock, John, ¿verdad? –dijo el mago, quien visto de cerca era bastante joven, no debía tener más de treinta años, aunque el cabello salpicado de gris aparentara otra cosa.- Yo soy Greg Lestrade, mucho gusto.

La mano estirada de Lestrade provocó horror en Sherlock, quien jaló a John hacia un lado para evitar que la tomara.

-No te atrevas a tocar a John con esas manos, sucio –dijo y acto seguido arrastró al Gryffindor hacia la oficina del Ministro, dejando a Lestrade riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando John vio por primera vez a Mycroft temió que un día Sherlock lo considerara horriblemente gordo, tal vez si un día tenía grasa acumulada alrededor de su abdomen, él iba a pensar que era desagradable. Porque el hermano en cuestión no tenía nada de gordo, pero no poseía la complexión delgada de Sherlock. Estaba sentado con toda la autoridad del mundo detrás del escritorio más inmenso que había visto y los miraba enojado.

-¿Podrías dejar de importunar a mi Jefe de Seguridad Mágica? –dijo Mycroft dirigiéndose a Sherlock, quien se había dejado caer en una silla y miraba al techo, sin acceder a reconocer la autoridad de su hermano.

-¿Tú Jefe de Seguridad Mágica? –preguntó John olvidando por un minuto que su plan era no decir palabra alguna- ¿Acaso eres el Ministro de Magia?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo ocupo un puesto menor en el Ministerio –respondió Mycroft con rapidez. John y Sherlock compartieron una mirada incrédula.

Cuando por fin salieron de la oficina fue con la promesa de que Sherlock no hechizaría a más compañeras de escuela. John pensaba que aquello no sería fácil de cumplir, pero no podía negar que era normal que los padres de las tres chicas hubieran querido levantar cargos en contra de Sherlock en el Ministerio. Las tres familias habían salido con una compensación y les aseguraron que sus hijas estarían seguras si se mantenían lejos de John Watson.

**Un año a tu lado y quiero que sean cien**

El viaje a Rusia al final del primer año fue complicado, de hecho, ninguno tenía autorización para realizarlo. Sherlock le dijo a Mycroft que de nuevo acompañaría a John en sus vacaciones y los Watson pensaban que John iría con los Holmes a su casa de campo. Claro que no los engañarían por mucho tiempo, así que debían lograr lo más posible en cuestión de días.

Los padres de John conocían a una bruja rusa, por fortuna John recordaba muy bien los nombres de los amigos en caso de ser necesario. Así que lo único que tenían que hacer era usar la chimenea en la casa de Molly y esperar poder decir Svetlana Sokolov de manera clara.

John se estaba poniendo melancólico, pensando que ese primer año en Hogwarts se fue muy rápido, casi en un suspiro. Sherlock lo había ayudado a mejorar en todas sus clases y al mismo tiempo, habían logrado investigar sobre vampiros lo más posible, usando la autorización de John para estar en la biblioteca y con la ayuda de George, que a veces aparecía junto a ellos, tomaba un libro y comenzaba a leer. Comentaban las cosas que iban encontrando, no todo servía, había mucho folklore que con el tiempo se había probado que no estaba sustentado en cosas reales. Pero, por el otro lado, a veces Sherlock descartaba algo que a John le parecía interesante. Entonces debatían entre los tres la viabilidad de lo que se decía en el texto. Las notas que iban tomando, bien podrían convertirse en un libro alguna vez, "Holmes, Watson, Weasley: Análisis del vampirismo a través de los siglos". John no descartaba la idea, por lo que guardaba sus pergaminos con mucho celo.

Cuando por fin se encontraron en Moscú, comenzaron a seguir la pista de los últimos movimientos de Sherrinford Holmes. Seis años atrás, a los diecinueve años, había salido de viaje con Irina Pávlov, una bruja inglesa pero con familia rusa, quien también desapareció junto con el hermano de Sherlock. Lo último que se sabía de ambos es que irían a la propiedad familiar ubicada en el Caucaso, a John se le hizo extraño que no hubieran seguido esa línea de investigación, se limitaron a preguntar a la familia si habían llegado al lugar y cuando estos dijeron que no, se dieron por bien servidos.

La Red Flu estaba cortada en esa casa, lo cual era bastante extraño por lo que, para desmayo de Sherlock, tuvieron que tomar un camión en la central de autobuses.

-Podríamos manejar o hechizar un auto para que nos lleve -dijo como si fuera cosa sencilla.

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó John- ¿Quieres que tu hermano se entere en cuestión de segundos dónde estamos?

Era obvio que debían subir a aquel "transporte público". Fue peor que en Tailandia, cambiaron siete veces de camión y tuvieron que dormir en el piso de una estación. No eran los únicos, había más gente que no tenía a dónde ir mientras esperaban la hora de salida. La vida muggle apestaba y no teniendo autorización para usar magia, ellos tenían que aparentar ser dos chicos comunes y corrientes. Pero, con forme se iban acercando a su destino, una sensación de gran pesar se iba apoderando de Sherlock. Parecía como si algo le dijera que huyera, que se detuviera y diera media vuelta.

Fue en la última estación de autobuses cuando sintieron la mirada de "algo". Habían llegado cerca de las nueve de la noche y en el instante en que pusieron un pie en la calle se dieron cuanta de que ese lugar, en cuanto anochecía, todo cerraba. No había nadie en la calle y las luces de las casas estaban disminuidas por las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Instintivamente tomó la mano de Sherlock y comenzó a caminar, lo que fuera, estaba cerca y los estaba observando y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué iba a pasar o qué iba a hacer. John se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo y de que probablemente no había sido buena idea internarse en un lugar tan desconocido. Sabía ruso, era la única ventaja y había venido escuchando en el camino la conversación de la gente a su alrededor que pensaba que ellos no entendían lo que decían.

Y lo que decían no era nada alentador, sobre todo por la última población, justo donde estaban.

Lo fuera que los observaba se había ido acercando y John había puesto su mano derecha sobre su varita, listo para sacarla en cualquier instante. Entonces alguien lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló. Ambos gritaron, no había notado la presencia de nadie más hasta que lo tuvieron encima, que estupidez, se suponía que estaban alerta.

-¡Par de estúpidos! -dijo la persona que sujetaba a John- Mira que venir y meterse a la boca del lobo.

-¡George! -exclamó John aliviado.

-No hablen y tomen esto, ¡ahora! -dijo y les aventó dos monedas, cuando cada uno las tomó, desaparecieron.

Volvieron a aparecer en un lugar desconocido para John, al fondo se veía una mansión y los jardines parecían extensos y muy bien cuidados. Sherlock apareció un segundo después y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos. Y tan sólo un momento después, ahí estaba George, quien no perdió un segundo para empezar a reclamarles.

-¡Par de zoquetes! -gritó, aquello no sería la típica amonestación de un adulto, George no se comportaba como la mayoría de los adultos.- Cuando supe que los Holmes creían que estaban con los Watson y viceversa, no pude pensar en otro lugar para encontrarlos. ¡Los rastreé por días!

-Lo sentimos mucho, fue muy irresponsable de nuestra parte ir -dijo John sinceramente.

-¡Irresponsable es poco! -gritó George.

Sherlock estaba muy callado, sabía que había estado mal, sabía que "algo" casi se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerles daño. Pero también sabía que lo que fuera, era la causa de la desaparición de su hermano. Sin embargo, lo más importante era que, por mucho que supiera de magia, teoricamente, aun le faltaba mucha práctica, no podían ir a enfrentarse con lo que fuera con tan poca capacidad para defenderse. George los había salvado, pero no siempre podría ser así. Por lo que decidió en aquel momento que no volvería a exponer a John a un peligro para el que no estuvieran preparados. Por lo que, no quedaba otra que prepararse.

Los siguientes años en Hogwarts tendrían que ser intensos.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Como siempre me he de complicar la vida jajaja. A ver qué les parece.**

**¿Encontraron las referencias exte**r**nas al mundo de Sherlock y Harry Potter? ****Porque al notar la presencia de la simbelmynë, Runa ganó una escena en el Bosque Prohibido estilo The Hounds of the Baskerville (espero que lo hayas notado) y ladyblue una escena en la Sala de Menesteres que debo incluir en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno, corran corran, aun pueden dejar reviews, en el transcurso de hoy tengo tres capítulos más que escribir.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	4. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo

**Unbreakable Vow 4**

**Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo**

John se aburría. Se venía aburriendo desde… meses atrás. Claro, todo se debía a que el señor celebridad, James Sirius Potter, Head Boy, se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Lo cual era una aberración, pues un año antes se la pasaba tonteando a pesar de ser Prefecto de Gryffindor. Ahora era todo lo contrario, parecía que se había dejado el gancho de la ropa en la espalda, no se podía ni siquiera reír en su presencia. Había instaurado reuniones para los Prefectos, todos los días a las 8 de la noche. Por lo menos uno por cada año debía asistir, mientras los otros continuaban con sus actividades acostumbradas.

Por alguna extraña razón, al principio del año, Neville Longbottom, su Jefe de Casa, le informó que sería Prefecto. Pensó que todo estaría bien, pero era uno de los trabajos más aburridos del mundo y que no pensaba que tuviera que realizar. Aunque, ¿alguna vez había renunciado un Prefecto? Tal vez él sería el primero y le parecía algo tentador y ya lo habría hecho sino fuera porque Molly también era ahora uno de ellos y se habían puesto de acuerdo para acudir a las reuniones juntos.

Mientras Potter hablaba y hablaba, sólo algo le llamó la atención, la mención de un robo. Durante los días previos habían sustraído varios objetos personales de las habitaciones de los Slytherin, seguramente su colección de escamas, pensó John. Olvidó aquello, con seguridad habría algo para identificar al ladrón que no podía ser más que alguno de ellos, porque ningún otro podría entrar a su sala común. La Prefecta de Slytherin, una viborita llamada Irene Adler, parecía muy indignada y aseguraba que se habían hecho las investigaciones adecuadas para descartar que cualquiera de la casa hubiera cometido aquello.

Se despidió de Molly y se alejó lo más pronto posible, antes de que Potter lo viera y atrapara a los tres Prefectos de Gryffindor en un interminable monologo sobre los deberes y obligaciones que conllevaba un honor tan alto. Corrió literalmente a la biblioteca. Esta vez el tema eran las debilidades de los vampiros. La luz de sol obviamente. O eso querían creer. John le había reiterado a Sherlock que muchas veces no es tan sencillo como parece y la tradición puede decir algo que no es enteramente cierto. Por lo mismo, debían ser muy cuidadosos y de preferencia, perfeccionar todos los hechizos ofensivos y defensivos posibles.

No era como si tuvieran un vampiro para practicar.

-¡Sherlock! –dijo en cuanto lo vio sentado con un libro inmenso y que parecía podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

-John, he recopilado cerca de cuarenta menciones de vampirismo en la zona en dónde estuvimos, seguramente podrás ayudarme a decidir qué es real de todo esto. –dijo. Lo miró y supo que por primera vez estaba cansado, su mente había estado trabajando a todo lo que daba desde que George los sacó del Cáucaso y no se había detenido. La única manera de hacerlo, de lograr que su cerebro se desconectara aunque fuera por unos momentos era si John hacía cierta cosa. Al principio, cuando habían sido un par de besos, John pensó que era un sueño; ahora sabía que era real y que cada beso lo acercaba más a un punto sin retorno, donde finalmente podría admitir lo que Sherlock le hacía sentir.

Lo besó. Habían cambiado ligeramente los besos, de ser un roce de labios a permanecer un poco más sobre los mismos, a moverlos tentativamente, a probar una sola ocasión con la lengua, porque tenía mucha curiosidad sobre qué lo haría sentir. O más bien a qué sabría si es que fuera enteramente sincero. Sherlock pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a respirar muy rápido. Sabía que debía detenerse, por lo que John se retiró y trató de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No te detengas –dijo Sherlock casi con un jadeo y eso lo convenció de que debía alejarse hasta físicamente de él. _Tiene doce años, tiene doce años._ Y nada de lo que pasaba últimamente por su mente era adecuado para esa edad. Además, tenían que poner en práctica lo que se le había ocurrido, finalmente había precedentes y él como Prefecto, podía andar fuera del horario en los corredores.

-Tengo una idea –le dijo a Sherlock y desapareció por entre los pasillos de la biblioteca para esperarlo en la entrada. Finalmente apareció, con una expresión entre enojada y dolida. Lo comprendía, pero John pensaba que podrían tener mucho tiempo después para eso, cuando ambos fueran adultos, cuando no estuvieran en la escuela.

Llegaron al séptimo piso cuidando que nadie los viera, aunque realmente no pasaría nada, debido a que, a pesar de ser un Ravenclaw, al estar en compañía de John, le permitía caminar a horas inadecuadas de la noche sin tener ninguna consecuencia. Pero no les gustaba que hablaran más de ellos, de por si la gente susurraba a sus espaldas por razones que ninguno comprendía.

John se concentró de verdad en su necesidad de un lugar con ciertas especificaciones para practicar la magia que había aprendido. Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron aquel paisaje del que habían huido, esa ciudad desierta tras el anochecer y la misma sensación de que "algo" los observaba. Pese a saber que estaban en Hogwarts, Sherlock hizo lo que solía hace ante el peligro, acercarse a John en busca de lo que fuera que sólo encontraba en John.

Lo que fuera que los observara, aunque John sabía lo que era, se movía con excesiva velocidad a su alrededor, en cosa de segundos estaría sobre de ellos.

-_Aresto Momentum _–dijo John y el movimiento se volvió lento y pudieron verlo, la figura parecía más alta de lo usual, tal vez dos metros, de largas extremidades y piel blanca como la misma nieve. Los ojos eran más grandes, de inmensas pupilas negras y dientes expuestos en una mueca que parecía dolorosa. John sabía que no era real y aun así sintió el escalofrío más horroroso de su vida.

-_Confringo _–dijo Sherlock recordando lo que se suponía que habían platicado una y otra vez. John trataría de protegerlos y Sherlock de atacarlos, era obvio que de los dos el mejor atacante era él y por lo mismo, debía tomar siempre la iniciativa. Algo que también estaba claro era que debían controlar era la desaparición, pero para ello necesitaban pasar exámenes y obtener permisos, por lo que sería lo último que harían. Cuando el hechizo tocó al ser que seguía corriendo alrededor de ellos, lo tiró al suelo y lo hizo explotar causando una llamarada.

La recreación terminó y el boggart regresó con inmensos trabajos a un armario cercano donde John lo encerró con cuidado. Tendrían que regresar una y otra vez, tendrían que perfeccionar su dominio de hechizos y maldiciones, lo que fuera que les pudiera ayudar cuando regresaran a aquel lugar.

-John –dijo Sherlock. No quería voltear a verlo, sabía que encontraría esa mirada necesitada de "lo que fuera" y no quería tener que rechazarlo y alejarlo una vez más, tendrían tiempo, se decía una y otra vez, tendrían mucho tiempo.

-Los boggart no recrean con exactitud lo que imitan, tendremos que conseguir alguna otra cosa que nos ayude a practicar en un futuro –dijo con rapidez, pero antes de agregar algo más, sintió en su mano, la mano de Sherlock. Lo abrazó por detrás, con fuerza, como el día en que volaron en hipogrifo y en ese abrazo estaba todo, montones de sentimientos que ninguno entendía, que ninguno sabía cómo expresar.

_Tendremos tiempo._

**Tengo la estúpida mente en blanco**

-No sé nada –sentenció John y se dejó caer en el piso de la biblioteca. No era el único entrando en una especie de trauma emocional, varios de sus compañeros de quinto año, de diferentes casas, estaban en la misma situación. Faltaba un día para comenzar los exámenes, los T.I.M.O. y eso estaba provocando crisis en todos. No estaban acostumbrados una presión tan grande y John estaba convencido de que lo que había aprendido, se le había olvidado por completo.

-Por supuesto que sabes algo, sabes cantidad de hechizos que no vienen en ningún examen –dijo Molly un poco en tono de burla, lo cual era muy impropio de ella, sin embargo, se sentía muy poco complaciente en ese momento.

-No estás ayudando Molly –dijo John sin levantarse del piso, cerró los ojos y recordó las horas previas al lado de Sherlock. Estaban a veinte días de terminar otro año y era bastante bueno, podrían regresar al lado de sus padres, quienes ahora estaban en Australia. Le gustaba Australia y seguro sería del agrado de Sherlock, con multitud de animales ponzoñosos (y sobretodo, no mágicos) para poder experimentar. Él le había asegurado que no tenía que temer, que podría demostrar todo lo que sabía en cualquier momento y que sus conocimientos eran superiores a los necesarios.

_-No eres un completo idiota -le dijo, para maravilla de John. Eso había sido perfecto, el mayor halago que pudiera recibir de su parte. _

_-Oh wow Sherlock, muchas gracias –respondió entre risas. Habían terminado una práctica más en la Sala de Menesteres y estaban cansados hasta decir basta._

_-Pon la mente en blanco –dijo él y John quiso decirle que era imposible, que tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar que olvidar todas y cada una de ellas era sumamente difícil de conseguir. Pero antes de poder expresar nada, Sherlock acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. De nuevo, los besos habían cambiado haciendo que John pensara que avanzaban con demasiada rapidez. "Tendremos tiempo", era lo que siempre se repetía cuando sentía que la lengua de él pedía permiso para entrar a su boca. "Esto no debería estar pasando" y sin embargo, siempre le daba permiso porque cuando estaba así con Sherlock, no podía pensar en nada, simplemente se desconectaba._

_-Tengo la estúpida mente en blanco –dijo y ambos intercambiaron sonrisas._

Molly le estaba picando las costillas para tratar de que reaccionara, pero tenía, de verdad, la mente en blanco y poco a poco lo que debía saber iba fluyendo, lo cual era un suerte porque el primer examen era en dos horas y era en sí, el que menos le preocupaba. No podía fallar en Encantamientos, hubiera sido muy desagradable que así fuera.

Molly lo arrastró hasta el comedor donde, por alguna razón, no se encontró a Sherlock, de hecho, los días pasaron y examen tras examen, y no veía a Sherlock. Cada vez recreaba con más intensidad aquel día y su mente se desconectaba el tiempo justo para recordar lo que debía, así que pasó por toda la semana hasta que el sábado y el domingo tuvo que esforzarse lo doble pues el miércoles tenía que presentar dos exámenes, uno tras el otro y no tendría tiempo de estudiar para ambos. Sentía que podría enloquecer y más porque llevaba dos años pegado al Ravenclaw y no verlo, era… raro.

El jueves de la segunda semana, última día de exámenes, se encontró en la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, cuando la abrió, había un largo campo de juncos verdes que se movían ligeramente con el viento. Sherlock estaba sentado entre ellos y podía ver su cabeza llena de rizos negros. Si algo debía aceptar era que el chico de trece años seguía creciendo, mientras que él, casi a los dieciséis años, parecía estancarse, medía 1.69 cm y su madre decía que tal vez podría crecer un poco más. Pero Jon pensaba que no sería así y la distancia entre Sherlock y él era cada vez menos evidente.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó, aunque no creía necesario hacerlo. Confiaba en John, demasiado y estas eran sólo clases, cosas teóricas y cuestión de memoria. Él, en cambio, sabía que en el momento que ambos tuvieran que enfrentar aquello que se habían propuesto, podría poner su vida en sus manos sin pensarlo siquiera por un segundo.

-Lo sabremos pronto, aunque creo que fue me fue impresionantemente bien –respondió John con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba muy cansando y se alegraba de poder volver a estar con Sherlock.

Y entonces se durmió, porque era lo que necesitaba, porque no había descansado en días, porque quería sobresalir, porque quería ser el mejor, porque quería poderlo proteger cuando dependiera de él, cuando estuviera en sus manos, cuando fuera de verdad, de vida o muerte.

**No eres de este mundo, ni del otro. Eres de mi mundo.**

Terminado el año y para festejar el hecho de que, para sorpresa de John, había obtenido sólo calificaciones Extraordinarias; se quedaron una semana en Londres. A John le gustaba la ciudad, cuando sus padres tenían que pasar algunas semanas en la misma, vivían como muggles. Lo tomaban como experimento de campo y por supuesto que era algo muy raro, pero le había servido a John para saber comportarse como persona "normal" entre millones de personas no mágicas.

El lugar a donde Mycroft los envió fue un pequeño y acogedor departamento en la calle Baker, el número, 221B. Ahí, una squib muy amable les dio la bienvenida, Martha Hudson, quien a pesar de repetir mil veces que no era su ama de casa, les ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Al principio Sherlock no entendió el porqué John quería pasar una semana como muggle, hasta que se dejó llevar por el Gryffindor sin poner demasiado resistencia. Podían caminar por las calles, sentarse en un parque, "comer" en una cafetería, ver una película. Todo era muy sencillo, nada tenía reglas muy precisas, se sentía bastante libre.

De repente pudo imaginarlo, viviendo con John, sin tener de esconderse, siendo capaz de hacer lo mismo que hacían sus padres en recónditos lugares del planeta. Viviendo al lado de los muggles, como si no fueran diferentes.

Un día antes de ir a Australia John repasaba sus pergaminos, las notas que había estado recopilando ahora eran muy extensas y creía necesario ponerlas en orden antes de cualquier otra cosa. Pero algo faltaba y tuvo que repasar hoja por hoja hasta convencerse que de verdad, no estaba un mapa que había dibujado.

-Sherlock –dijo y sólo obtuvo por respuesta una especie de gruñido desde el sillón.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había habido unos robos en Slytherin a principio de año?

-Si, y unos cuantos más en todas las casas –respondió.

-Pues al parecer a nosotros también nos robaron –dijo y al instante tenía al Ravenclaw a su lado, inspeccionando de nuevo los pergaminos hasta convencerse de que de verdad, el mapa que John había dibujado, donde se especificaban todos los encuentros con vampiros de la región del Cáucaso, había desaparecido.

La señora Hudson entró justo en ese instante, ninguno de los dos consideró necesario detener su conversación, lo que fuera, lo podían comentar frente a ella, se había ganado su confianza.

-La segunda vez que tocamos en tema, los Prefectos estaban muy enojados, una chica de Slytherin, Ana Merup, exigía que se aclarara el tema, pero después de las vacaciones de invierno, no volvió a suceder.

-¿Qué se te perdió querido? –preguntó la señora Hudson.

-Un mapa del Cáucaso que dibujé–respondió John.

-La familia Pávlov ha vivido ahí desde siempre, podrías preguntarle a tu amiga Ana, seguro te ayuda a dibujar uno de nuevo –dijo ella y ambos chicos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Ana Merup? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, los Merup y los Pávlov son la misma familia, pero una de las hermanas se casó con un inglés.

-Sherrinford era Slytherin –dijo de repente Sherlock y muchas cosas hicieron click en ese segundo gracias a un pedazo de información que parecía obvio, pero no lo era en absoluto. Los robos habían sido para encubrir la desaparición de ese pergamino en cuestión. Durante todo este tiempo había habido una persona que sabía algo sobre la desaparición del hermano de Sherlock, pero ninguno había hecho la relación porque Ana era más inglesa que la reina. Entre los Slytherin estaba la respuesta, por lo que no tenían otra opción que infiltrarse entre ellos.

Lo cual era repugnante.

-Sherlock –dijo finalmente después de un buen rato de silencio.- ¿Recuerdas el mapa?

-Está en mi Palacio Mental –respondió y se acostó en el sillón, estiró su cuerpo y se relajó, cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de John.

Pasaron tres horas, debía de haberlo guardado en un lugar muy recóndito, no lo culpaba, tal vez lo había visto unas dos veces mientras John lo dibujaba, basado en lo que iban encontrando en libros y relatos. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, dio un saltó y cogió un pergamino en blanco, lo dibujó lo mejor que pudo y John sabía que faltaban algunos detalles, porque no lo había visto ya terminado.

Era maravilloso, la manera en que podía hacer eso, jamás olvidar algo si es que ese era su propósito, era increíble y jamás se cansaría de decírselo y demostrárselo.

-Te quiero –fue lo que dijo en vez de todas las alabanzas que pensaba y escucharlo lo sorprendió. Sherlock detuvo el movimiento de su mano y lo miró sonriendo. Ah, así que esta es la manera en que se siente aceptar finalmente lo que uno siente, pensó John. Era tan liberador, tan precioso.

-Yo también te quiero John –respondió Sherlock- y recuérdalo muy bien porque no te lo voy a andar diciendo cada cinco segundos como niñita enamorada.

Por supuesto, así es como se siente que te regresen el sentimiento. A su manera claro, John no pedía otra cosa.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Tres capítulos en menos de 6 horas! **

**Wow, esperen los dos últimos para más tarde.**

**Comentarios bienvenidos! Por favor!**


	5. Irene Adler es una

**Unbreakable Vow 5**

**Irene Adler es una…**

La serie de adjetivos calificativos serían imposibles de pronunciar, terribles y desagradables, pero nadie le impedía pensarlos. Ambos eran Prefectos, ambos se tenían que ver las caras todos los días y ambos querían (aunque John no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa aseveración) a la misma persona. Y tener que poner una buena cara, sonreírle, reír con sus ocurrencias, con la manera en que veía a Sherlock, como se le acercaba, como lo tocaba. ¡Maldita sea estaba harto! Pero era por un bien más grande, por lograr su confianza, por saber más sobre la otra Prefecta, Ana Merup y de alguna manera encontrar la pista que faltaba para saber el paradero de Sherrinford.

John no tenía una idea muy clara de cuándo fue el momento en que comenzó a sentir toda esa ira posesiva. Sherlock había cambiado mucho en las semanas en Australia y cada vez aparentaba menos su edad, su rostro elegante y poco infantil lo hacía ver más grande. Eso y los centímetros de altura que se acumulaban lo estaban volviendo un blanco para las miradas femeninas. John debía repetirse ahora no la edad del Ravenclaw, sino algo mucho más básico, _no estamos casados, no me pertenece._ Y debía reconocer que sentía una especie de terror que en algún momento se diera cuenta que su apego por él fuera una especie de capricho y que al crecer, viera que sus opciones eran más amplias.

Fue un acuerdo muy claro. Iniciar el año, acercarse a Irene, convivir los dos con ella, que Sherlock iniciara una relación, que John se alejara. Que no hubiera contacto entre ambos.

Lo único bueno que parecía tener el año era que por fin podía tomar la clase de Alquimia y la de Aparición. Y era horrible, tener que ceder su tiempo con Sherlock para que ella, esa mujer, tuviera la sensación de una falsa relación. Y de hecho la gente comenzaba a murmurar otra vez, era desesperante, porque nada era cierto y ahora todos comentaban las tonterías más grandes.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? -preguntó un chico común y corriente de Slytherin, simplemente lo ignoró. No tenía caso responder, aunque el que hizo el comentario se siguió riendo a sus costillas durante un buen rato. Y aquella era la creencia popular, que lo que tuvieron se había acabado porque Sherlock se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Irene. Estaba tan distraído que no sé dio cuenta el momento en que George, _el Profesor Weasley recuérdalo_, le hizo una pregunta que finalmente pudo responder, pero de inmediato volvió a divagar dejando que su mente recorriera extraños y oscuros escenarios.

Pasó mas tiempo y nada. Volvió a lo acostumbrado, platicar con Molly, investigar en la biblioteca, irse a dormir de madrugada, estar callado en las clases. Lo odiaba, su vida como antes, pero con el agregado de que ahora tenía que verlo en los pasillos. Al lado de esa. Y ya no aguantaba, ya no podía soportarlo y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Habría sido egoísta, darle más importancia a su sentir que al hecho de obtener algo que pudiera acercarlos al hermano de Sherlock.

Por eso cuando entró a la Sala de Menesteres no había nada de lo que usualmente encontraba, no había una calle en un abandonado y desierto pueblo ruso, ni un campo de juncos refrescado por una suave brisa. No había nada. Porque John lo que quería era gritar dónde nadie lo pudiera escuchar, dónde nadie lo pudiera ver y quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas que ¡Irene Adler es una …!

Maldita… es una maldita hija de todas las serpientes venenosas de la existencia y ojalá no tuviera que volver a verla en toda la vida. Gritó hasta que la garganta le comenzó a doler y ya no le quedaba nada que decir, tan sólo dejar que unas innecesarias lágrimas fueran lloradas para que pudiera dejar ir toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Pero no se sintió mejor, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible o de otra manera iba a enloquecer.

Al día siguiente estaba más que seguro de que a pesar de su acuerdo, de no tener contacto entre ambos, iría y le diría que era demasiado, que a menos de tuviera algún avance, alguna prueba, algo. Caminó con decisión por los corredores y justo fuera del gran salón se detuvo por un momento, tomó valor y… volteó a la izquierda. Su corazón se hizo añicos. Eso no podía ser fingir, nadie actuaba tan bien algo que no sentía de verdad. No era posible, lo que veía era real, pero no era posible.

Sherlock estaba besando a la Slytherin como jamás lo había besado a él, como nunca se lo había permitido, con tanta pasión que debía estar prohibido besar así. U observar un beso así. Y con eso tuvo más que suficiente, no quería tener nada que ver con eso, no quería saber nada más. John había tocado fondo por lo que en las vacaciones de invierno no abandonó ni por un segundo el carro de los Prefectos y salió casi disparado en cuanto llegaron a King's Cross, sin pensarlo, se encaminó hacía la calle Baker y no lo razonó hasta que estuvo dentro del departamento. Seguía estando a su disposición, pero había sido una mala idea, porque ahí todo era Sherlock y él, su tiempo, su espacio.

Unos días después cuando finalmente alcanzó a sus padres en una provincia de China, le dirigieron miradas extrañadas. John quiso ignorarlo lo más posible, pero Harriet no se quedaría callada.

-¿Dónde está tu noviecito? –preguntó entre risas ella, replicando casi a la perfección lo que decían en la escuela. John apretó los ojos para tragarse las lágrimas mientras decidía si valía la pena gritarle a Harriet que aunque se habían expresado sus sentimientos una vez, jamás habían "formalizado" una relación. No era necesario, ellos estaban juntos porque querían estarlo, aunque era igual de sencillo no estarlo.

-No lo sé –respondió John con sinceridad. Había pensado que lo alcanzaría en el departamento de la calle Baker, fue patético, se ganó varias expresiones preocupadas de la señora Hudson y eso lo hizo sentirse mil veces peor. Porque se suponía que lo quería, se lo había dicho y tal vez ya no era cierto, tal vez las cosas habían cambiado. Y lo peor es que todo tuvo que suceder en la mente de John, sus disertaciones y conclusiones, nada lo pudo platicar con él. Una y otra vez al verlo pasar frente de él quiso irlo a detener, pero se contuvo, repitiéndose que ya no quería tener nada que ver con el asunto. Una y otra vez él lo miró como mira a los demás, con una mirada ausente, como si creyera que no valía la pena dedicarle ni siquiera eso.

Como mira a los demás.

Aventó el plato en el que había comido la cena y se hizo mil añicos. Escuchó el gritó de espanto de su madre y de inmediato los pasos acercándose a él. Sintió un abrazo cálido, lleno de amor, que lo hizo olvidar por un momento lo mal que estaba. Y entonces volvía a ser un niño pequeño que no sabía lidiar con las pérdidas, que tuvo que buscar una poción para decirle adiós a su "novia" muerta para poder dejar de llorarle. Y ahora, un niño pequeño al que le quitaron lo más preciado, lo único que lo hacía feliz y que le permitía imaginar un futuro.

Había sido tan estúpido, pensar que aquello era real, que todo estaría bien, que con dos movimientos de varita rescatarían a Sherrinford y…

¿Qué John? ¿Qué habías imaginado?

¿Una vida juntos? Investigar misterios antiguos, comprobar leyendas, buscar horribles monstruos.

-Soy un idiota –dijo casi sin querer y esperaba que nadie lo escuchara, pero su madre estaba muy cerca y sintió que su abrazo aumentaba de fuerza y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar aunque había creído que sus lágrimas ya se terminaron aquel día en la Sala de Menesteres. Claro que no, el vacío que le dejaba Sherlock era tan grande, que podría llenarlo con un mar de lágrimas.

**Feliz cumpleaños desde el fondo de mi espinado, roto, sangrante e idiotamente enamorado corazón.**

-¡John! –fue lo primero que escuchó en toda la tarde. Había entrado en la Sala de Menesteres queriendo un lugar para estar solo y lo que encontró dentro fue algo que casi lo hace gritar. Un campo interminable de Simbelmynës. Las flores blancas estaban por todos lados, hermosas y perfectas. John se dejó caer entre ellas y deseó no ver a nadie hasta el día de mañana.

De nuevo estaba evitando encontrarse con él. Se había encerrado en el carro de los Prefectos y en cuanto el tren se detuvo, salió corriendo a su Sala Común y aventó todas sus cosas en su habitación para luego ir casi volando a la Sala de Menesteres y poder olvidar que justo el día que correspondía regresar a Hogwarts, era su maldito cumpleaños.

Por eso, cuando escuchó su voz pensó que no era real, que era algo que la Sala creía que necesitaba y para ser sinceros, se sintió muy bien escucharlo decir su nombre. Pero no abrió los ojos y permaneció tan inmóvil como había estado, disfrutando de la manera cálida en que su voz repetía una sola palabra, John.

-John –dijo la voz que ahora estaba a su lado y de inmediato sintió el tacto de sus dedos en su piel, recorriendo su brazo, acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, para luego tocar cada parte de su rostro, delineando su cara. Acto seguido sintió que se sentaba sobre él de una manera que no podía ser correcta en ninguna parte del planeta, bajo ninguna circunstancia. John abrió los ojos y fue casi como un golpe, tener semejante ser lleno de belleza a dos centímetros de su cara, a punto de besarlo.

Maldita Sala de Menesteres, ¿es esto lo que necesitaba?

Pero claro que era esto lo que necesitaba.

Besó a Sherlock como jamás en su vida, después de todo no era Sherlock, no tenía que contenerse, no tenía que ponerse un alto recordado que estaban en la escuela y que la diferencia de edades era importante, que él a los diecisiete años necesitaba cosas que no era correctas obtener de un chico que recién cumplía los quince. Pero no era Sherlock, no era él.

Así que no pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en su boca, simplemente lo hizo, recorrió cada milímetro con ella, obteniendo a cambio deliciosos gemidos de puro y descontrolado placer. Sus manos tampoco pidieron permiso para encontrar un camino por debajo de la túnica, por debajo del sueter y la camisa, deleitándose al encontrar la piel de su pecho y maravillándose al sentir el escalofrío que el simple contacto, provocó.

No quería detenerse, no quería hacerlo jamás. Haciendo un esfuerzo logró levantarse y revertir la situación, el Sherlock de la Sala debajo de él, mirándolo como si fuera un desconocido, pero sin negarse a nada. Respiraba rápido, sus pupilas eran negras por completo y sus labios estaban rojos, suplicando por volver a ser probados. Demonios, no podía olvidarse de aquello, tenía que grabarlo como hacía Sherlock, en un lugar de su mente que fuera tan seguro para poder recordarlo todos los días de su vida.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, lamerlo, chuparlo para dejar unas marcas bien rojas que le gritaran a todo mundo de quién era Sherlock. Aunque claro eso desaparecería en cuando cerrara la puerta de la Sala y él sentiría una decepción que no podría comparar con ninguna otra, pero no era algo que iba a pensar en ese instante. Sherlock gemía, se estremecía, temblaban, pedía más con una voz desconocida, grave, necesitada. Más, sí, John también necesitaba más. Sherlock repetía su nombre, una y otra vez, y era delicioso escucharlo de esa manera, no quería que nadie más pronunciara su nombre de esa manera, no quería a nadie más.

Y entonces sus caderas se movieron como controladas por el instinto, sintió la dureza de Sherlock y no pudo evitar repetir el movimiento una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez. De repente sintió la humedad en los pantalones del chico, y lo miró sabiendo lo que había pasado y eso lo volvió tan real que era difícil de creer que todo era obra de la Sala de Menesteres.

-Lo siento –dijo la voz de Sherlock y era extraño, escucharlo decirlo "lo siento"- pero fue demasiado, John, siempre te habías detenido mucho antes. ¿Estás enojado?

La Sala de Menesteres no puede hacer estas cosas, no te puede dar a una persona para que liberes tu frustración de no poder estar con esa persona. ¿Estás enojado? Le había preguntado porque ahora lo miraba con horror. No era cierto, no podía serlo, era cosa de la Sala.

-¿Sherlock? –preguntó de la manera más estúpida que encontró.

-John, ¿la acumulación de sangre en otras partes que no son tu cerebro te está causando perdida de la memoria o simplemente me estás recordado lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser?

-¡Con un carajo! –gritó John y todo lo que había hecho lo alcanzó. No podía ser cierto pero lo era. Debió haberlo sabido, debió haberse detenido. ¿Qué más pudo haber pasado? Lo cierto era que John siempre era quien controlaba la situación porque Sherlock jamás le decía que no y ahora, después de tantos meses sin su presencia, había perdido ese control.

Salió corriendo, literalmente y ni las veces que Sherlock lo llamó fueron suficientes para que se detuviera.

**En el pasado tuvieron una Batalla por Hogwarts, ahora es una Batalla por Sherlock**

No habían pasado ni dos minutos de que salió de la Sala de Menesteres cuando unos brazos delgaduchos lo jalaron y lograron sacarlo de balance como para tirarlo en el piso. Estaba tan fuera de si que no pudo defenderse del primer y segundo golpe que recibió de lleno en la nariz y que lo hizo sangrar. No se fijó ni quien lo atacaba pero antes de que le diera un tercer golpe, levantó los brazos y lo detuvo.

Y así fue como comenzó, la batalla más ridícula de la historia del castillo. Irene, porque finalmente pudo ver que era Irene quién le estaba pegando, retrocedió para ganar terreno y poder sacar su varita. ¿De verdad? La Slytherin estaba loca si creía que iba a responder de la misma manera.

-_Everte Statum _–dijo ella sin darle tiempo a John para pensar nada más. El hechizo le pegó en el pecho y lo lanzó contra la pared que tenía detrás. El dolor lo embargó, sentía la cabeza muy pesada y al recibir el segundo golpe, el del piso sobre su pecho y cara, perdió por unos cuantos segundos la conciencia.

-¿Estás loca Irene? –escuchó que gritó alguien a su derecha.

-_Incarcerous _–dijo la Slytherin y John pudo ver como a su lado caía Molly, atada de pies a cabeza con cuerdas que parecían apretar más de lo debido.

-¡Adler deja de comportarte así!- gritó alguien más a la izquierda de John.

-_Engorgio Skullus_ –dijo Irene y John no podía ver lo que había sucedido pero la conmoción a su alrededor se lo informó.

-¡Su cabeza! –gritó una chica.

-¡Sarah, Sarah! –gritó alguien más. Si John se hubiera podido levantar habría arreglado aquello, pero no podía y eso lo estaba asustando. Sólo podía evaluar la situación. Al parecer Irene Adler había enloquecido y lo había atacado descaradamente a golpes para luego sacarlo de juego con uno sólo hechizo. Era patético, había sido muy descuidado para dejar que alguien lo incapacitara con un hechizo. ¡Uno sólo! Después, dos Prefectas habían tratado de ayudarlo, por lo tanto los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw también estaban involucrados. Un buen grupo de alumnos apareció atraído por la conmoción y ahora estaban tirado hechizos a diestra y siniestra, aquello era una desgracia.

John escuchó de todo y sabía que al final el resultado sería más gente en la enfermería de la que era capaz de atender. Sabía también que aquello era una excusa, que muchos estaban ventilando sus problemas de esa manera sin que les importara cómo había empezado todo. Algunos Slytherin se estaban riendo, descaradamente mientras ayudaban a Irene a acercarse a John. Intentó levantarse, de verdad que quiso que sus brazos se movieran y buscar su varita, pero todo le daba vueltas y su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

¿Y si fuera de vida o muerte? ¿Y si de si te levantas o no dependiera la vida de alguien más? ¿La de Sherlock?

Cambió su visión del problema y lo imaginó como una práctica, como algo que lo pudiera ayudar para el futuro. Sí, había caído y estaba herido pero eso no significaba que hubiera perdido. Por eso se levantó a pesar de su cerebro no definía bien donde estaba arriba o abajo y a pesar de las mil punzadas dolorosas que se le clavaron en las sienes. Tenía que detener lo que fuera que le iba a tirar Irene, la vio mover los labios pero no esperó a que dijera nada.

-_¡Protego!_ –gritó y el hechizo rebotó y la golpeó, causándole una quemadura que se veía bastante grave.

-_¡Finite Incantatem! _–gritó con tal potencia una voz femenina que todos voltearon a verla al instante. John no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, sabía quién era y sabía que todos estaban en muchos y graves problemas.

Los efectos a largo plazo de los hechizos permanecieron, hasta que fueran contrarrestados, por lo que los cabellos, dientes, uñas, crecidos o modificados, no desaparecieron, los que ahora tenían piel verde u ojos de sapo, también se quedaron de esa manera. Pero por lo menos todas las varitas dejaron de funcionar y las flamas, ráfagas y demás, cesaron.

Sus pasos la llevaron al lado de John, quien era el único que sangraba y que después de llevar a cabo su hechizo de protección, había caído de nuevo y no se podía mover. El rostro pecoso de Rose Weasley, Head Girl, reflejaba preocupación. Todos los demás, los que se habían salvado de ser hechizados, hicieron el amago de salir corriendo, pero ella los detuvo con sólo levantar los ojos y mirarlos duramente. No rompías las reglas de la escuela enfrente de Rose Weasley, simplemente era algo incompatible y todos lo sabían. Cuando los demás Prefectos llegaron y los Jefes de las Casas, fue Rose quien llevó a John a la enfermería junto con el Profesor Longbottom, y fue también ella quien lo acompañó hasta que le dijeron que por la mañana podría moverse normalmente.

Estaba separado del resto de pacientes por un biombo, por lo que no se enteró de quién había sido ingresado y quién no. Molly se despidió después de que se aseguraran de que no había sufrido ninguna lesión y tras eso se quedó profundamente dormido. Despertó sintiendo un peso de su lado derecho, como si algo no lo dejara mover el brazo o darse la vuelta, abrió los ojos y fue recompensado con la visión más perfecta de la existencia. Los ojos de Sherlock lo miraban expectantes y cuando se aseguró de que hubiera despertado por completo, lo besó. No como en la Sala de Menesteres, sino de manera mil veces más dulce.

-John, antes de que digas nada, escucha –dijo cuando se separó de él- porque de verdad creo que estos meses sin mí te dejaron en un estado de babosa marina que será difícil contrarrestar.

Ni siquiera pudo sentirse ofendido. No era lo ideal, despertar después de haber sido golpeado y lesionado, pero lo había hecho con su persona favorita del mundo entero y eso bastaba, por el momento.

-Lo que iba a decirte ayer era que todos el esfuerzo que pusimos para cimentar mi relación con Irene se vinieron abajo. Ana Merup jamás llegó a Suiza, donde se suponía que su familia y la familia Adler iban a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones. Los Merup desaparecieron, nadie sabe dónde están. Pero los Adler no son tan inocentes como podría uno pensar, por eso me quede de todos modos en Suiza. Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts estaba esperando hacer un rompimiento público con Irene pero ella me dijo que no quería más seguir la relación y pensé que todo sería muy sencillo. Sin embargo, ella hizo un escándalo donde aparentó que yo fui quién rompió con ella, por ti.

"Así, sin darle la correcta importancia a ese despliegue dramático, te busqué por todos lados hasta que pasando por la Sala de Menesteres, se abrió la puerta. Lo demás, ya lo sabes, y fue de verdad grandioso, ojalá siempre perdieras el control de esa manera. Pero, ahora, Irene fue expulsada y fue llevada a St. Mungo para curar las heridas que su propio hechizo le causó. Y John, de verdad yo creo que el que ella te atacara de esa manera después de que fue ella quién terminó la relación y quién escenificó una ruptura por tu causa; tenía el propósito de que fuera expulsada y que nadie se cuestionara la razón o lo calificara como "desaparición". Los Adler también van a salir de escena John, igual que los Merup y como seguramente hicieron los Pávlov."

John no sabía muy bien qué responder. Al parecer todo el tiempo el plan siguió en marcha y sólo fue su imaginación y baja autoestima, las que le hicieron creer que Sherlock lo había cambiado por Irene. No, definitivamente era un idiota y a parte de todo, un idiota con poca fe y confianza en la persona que ahora lo abrazaba.

-Sherlock –dijo John después de juntar todo el valor del que era capaz- creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

-No, no crees estar enamorado, estás enamorado de mí –respondió el Ravenclaw.- De verdad, te concederé por esta vez el beneficio de que recibiste un golpe en la cabeza porque de otra manera pensaría que sólo aparentas estupidez para molestarme.

Estaba más que fregado, porque escuchar aquello lo había hecho sonreír, porque escuchar eso había sido perfecto.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por su apoyo incondicional.**

**Y pues sigo en un apuro, me falta el último capítulo, así que ... en unas horas más lo tendrán.**

**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**


	6. EXTASIS

**Unbreakable Vow 6**

**E.X.T.A.S.I.S. no debería ser la referencia a la tortura medieval**

Porque eso era. El sólo pensamiento de lo cerca que estaba basta para que todos los del séptimo año, sufrieran. Literalmente, muchos habían caído en varias crisis nerviosas durante los meses previos, porque de eso dependía todo, tu vida futura, tu carrera. Aunque para John no era así, si los reprobaba no pasaba nada, no era como si sus padres lo fueran a rechazar por esa razón y él no pensaba seguir una educación mágica más allá del colegio. No quería ser Auror, no quería un trabajo en el Ministerio, así que podría no presentar ningún examen y nada pasaría.

Aunque claro, eso no iba a suceder, porque estaba en el caso de todos los demás, casi en un estado de sobre excitación capaz de hacerlo explotar en cualquier momento. Y era peor para él, porque a la directora McGonagall se le ocurrió nombrarlo a él como Head Boy. Una lechuza medio muerta llegó casi milagrosamente a su campamento en la base del K2, la segunda montaña más grande del mundo. Sherlock la recibió y leyó el pergamino como si fuera dirigido para él y se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Felicidades Head Boy –dijo y John suspiró. No era posible, no lo era. Pero tampoco podía andar negando que sus calificaciones eran todas Extraordinarias y que cada una de sus materias las cursaría en nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y que seguramente su nombre estaría escrito con letras doradas en la Sala de Trofeos. Bien podía irse olvidando del quidditch, de por si el año anterior había apestado con ganas, por lo menos la mitad del año.

De repente le dieron ganas de ser un Auror, digo, que valiera la pena todo el esfuerzo que le ponía a la escuela. Se suponía que no le interesaba, se suponía que nada más estaba cumpliendo un trámite, pero ahora creía que se estaba engañando, de todos modos una vez que terminara en Hogwarts, no iba a poder poner kilómetros de distancia entre Sherlock y él. Se quedaría cerca otros tres años, y bien podría invertirlos en obtener el título. Y si lo pensaba más a fondo, tenía sentido. De esa manera entrenaría al grado mínimo necesario para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que los esperaba, para resolver el misterio, para saber de una vez por todas qué había pasado con Sherrinford.

Ese día despertó decidido a ser Auror. No había marcha atrás, tenía que serlo.

Por lo que en las vacaciones de invierno permanecieron en Hogwarts. Sherlock se negó a dejarlo y John agradecía que fuera de esa manera. Aunque a decir verdad no eran los únicos, muchos de los de séptimo año también se quedaron a estudiar y nadie desperdició un solo momento en alguna distracción. Pero John no llamaría a lo que hacía con Sherlock en la Sala de Menesteres, un desperdicio. Le ayudaba a concentrarse, a dejar de entrar en pánico, a poner la mente en blanco y a dejar fluir el conocimiento. La boca de Sherlock, las manos, la voz, los gemidos, el movimiento de caderas que ahora no era sencillo de controlar. Todo eso lo ayudaba de manera aberrante y extraña a recordar hechizos, pociones, encantamiento, todo, Sherlock era siempre su respuesta.

Y por lo tanto, cuando los exámenes finalmente sucedieron, fueron las dos semanas más horribles de su vida. Fue casi como vivirlas desde lejos, al terminar no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido y se quedó dormido por dos días sin necesidad de levantarse para nada. El lunes siguiente, sus compañeros los tuvieron que arrastrar a la regadera para despertarlo y que de paso se bañara, estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho en muchos días, seguramente lo había olvidado.

Bajó para encontrarse con Molly afuera del Gran Salón, la Head Girl parecía haber pasado por lo mismo, la recordaba estudiando con él pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera ella. Ambos abrieron el paso de los alumnos de séptimo año, quienes se sentarían en los primeros lugares de sus mesas. No pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Sherlock y cuando lo encontró, estaba aplaudiendo subido en el banco, como nunca lo había visto, por completo emocionado.

Sus compañeros fueron llamados por orden alfabético uno por uno, la directora McGonagall les entregaba un pergamino con las calificaciones de sus exámenes y los aplausos no se hacían esperar. Los últimos serían ellos por lo que estaban muy nerviosos. Cuando por fin Molly se levantó casi se le doblan las piernas, pero consiguió llegar junto a la directora y tomar su pergamino. John sabía que quería saltar de alegría al ver sus calificaciones.

-John Watson –dijo la directora y también sintió que sus piernas eran como de gelatina y tuvo que tomar dos segundos para asegurarse de que podía caminar. Sus ojos estaban pegados al pergamino y cuando lo recibió y vio que todos sus exámenes estaban aprobados con Extraordinario sintió tal felicidad que abrazó a la directora con mucha fuerza. Lo había logrado, no tendría que haber dudado, una vez que encontró el motivo, ser Auror para proteger de esa manera a Sherlock, debió haber sabido que lo lograría. Así que ahora no había manera de que el Ministerio no lo aceptara, de hecho, en esos momentos ya volaban lechuzas para informar a los potenciales prospectos, de sus citas para iniciar el proceso de selección.

Abrazó a Molly después de soltar a la directora, quien trataba de acomodar su túnica y quitar la cara de sorpresa para poder dar el pequeño discurso que tenía preparado antes de decirles a todos que el año escolar había concluido. Fue todo lo que John necesitó para correr al lado de Sherlock quien seguía subido en el banco de la mesa de Ravenclaw, aplaudiendo. Se subió a su lado y fue obvio que ahora Sherlock era por lo menos seis centímetros más alto que John, por lo que tuvo que estirarse para besarlo, de esa manera como lo hacía cuando estaban solos y fue pura fuerza de voluntad la que evitó, que terminaran acostados sobre la mesa.

**221B es el lugar dónde vivo, cuando tú estás ahí, entonces es mi hogar**

Los primeros meses fueron terribles y para ser sinceros, sobrevivió por el hecho de que la mayoría de lo que le enseñaban, ya lo sabía. Pero era cansado, muy cansado. Llegaba al Ministerio a las 7 de la mañana y no salía hasta las 10 de la noche, prácticamente se arrastraba fuera de la chimenea y se dormía en el piso. Se había hecho amigo de Greg Lestrade, supuesto novio del hermano de Sherlock y creía que era una buena persona, pero tan sólo era cosa de mencionárselo a él para que recibiera una carta vociferadora como respuesta. Era mejor no tocar el asunto con Sherlock.

El último día de diciembre que tendría cursos en el Ministerio, regresó como siempre, en calidad de bulto hasta su departamento, el lugar dónde vivía. Se arrastró un poco más buscando el sillón, porque hacía frío y el piso había probado ser muy incómodo cuando hacía frío. Pero el sillón estaba ocupado, un cuerpo largo vestido con una pijama azul lo ocupaba y John supo que por primera vez en meses, había llegado a su hogar. Se acomodó a su lado, lo mejor que pudo, lo abrazó intentando no despertarlo y se quedó dormido.

**¿Quién demonios es Victor Trevor?**

Al final del quinto año en Hogwarts de Sherlock, John fue a recibirlo a King's Cross. Sherlock había sido Prefecto y había sido el peor de toda la existencia del colegio. Era estricto, chocante, grosero y por supuesto, disfrutaba regañando y quitando puntos a diestra y siniestra. Pero, como era obvio, había pasado los T.I.M.O. con la mano en la cintura. John estaba nervioso, había sido demasiado tiempo lejos de él y tenía mil cosas que contarle. Greg Lestrade, a pesar del desprecio que sentía por él, había probado ser útil y se había unido a la investigación que John realizaba los fines de semana sobres familias involucradas en el misterio de Sherrinford y entre ambos, habían conseguido muchos datos que les serían útiles en un futuro.

Cuando el tren llegó y los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar, esperaba encontrar su cabeza sobresaliendo por sobre los demás, pero lo que vio fue que bajaba acompañado de otro chico, que se veía simplemente perfecto. Crash, toda la seguridad de John se iba al demonio. El chico que caminaba al lado de Sherlock era igual de alto que él, de ojos azules preciosos, de nariz larga y afilada, de cabello negro, de piel blanca y con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos y lo hacía ver… hermoso.

Ah pero si será idiota, John no podía considerar hermoso a ese tipejo que se creía con derecho de hablar y caminar al lado de su Sherlock. Momento, osea ¿que nadie tiene derecho de hablar y caminar con Sherlock? John tuvo que respirar profundo cerca de veinte veces para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

-¡John! –gritó Sherlock un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre él, estirando sus brazos para apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Oh que bien, había crecido más y ahora era diez centímetros más alto que él. De inmediato buscó su boca y pesé a la leve resistencia de John, logró besarlo provocadoramente, tanto como para conseguir reacciones incontrolables en su cuerpo.

-Adiós Sherl –dijo el chico hermo… el chico horrendo al pasar a su lado. Sherlock ni siquiera respondió perdido en la boca de John, dejando que las manos de John jalaran su cabello como si quisiera primitivamente reclamarlo como suyo.

-¿Y ese quién demonios era? –preguntó John después de que por minutos se hubieran desconectado del mundo real y poco les importara el espectáculo que estaban dando enfrente de alumnos y padres.

-¿Ese? –preguntó un poco extrañado Sherlock hasta que comprendió a quién se refería- Ese es Victor Trevor, lo transfirieron de Beauxbatons porque su familia consideró que la educación que estaba recibiendo no era adecuada.

-¿Y por qué no lo habías mencionado en todo el año? –preguntó John tanteando un poco el terreno. Sherlock le dedicó otra de sus miradas que significaban "un momento mientras le doy sentido a tu idiota pregunta".

-¿Y qué había que mencionar John? –dijo Sherlock y John bajó la mirada por un segundo- A menos qué… John, ¿estás celoso?

-¡Claro que no! –respondió John tratando de mostrarse ofendido, pero fallando en el intento.

Como respuesta, Sherlock jaló a John para salir del andén, dejando sus cosas abandonadas pero con la seguridad de que aparecerían o en el Ministerio o en el 221B. Después de caminar con rapidez por las calles de Londres, costumbre que ahora era normal para ambos, llegaron a St. Mungos y de inmediato buscaron a Molly. John no entendía la razón por la cual la necesitara pero Sherlock fue muy enfático en su necesidad de que saliera a verlos.

Molly sonrió cuando los encontró en la recepción, después de casi un año de haberse separado y los abrazó con cariño. Pero Sherlock le estaba pidiendo algo, que sorprendió a ella y a John, aunque no era tan aberrante.

**Unbreakable Vow**

Estaban en un aula de St. Mungos, vacía porque las clases habían terminado por el año, aunque los estudiantes permanecían en el hospital ayudando a sus maestros. Se habían arrodillado uno frente al otro y John pensaba que era locura y sin embargo sonaba tan adecuada para ambos.

Molly tocaba con su varita la manos derechas de ambos, que estaban entrelazadas, y estaba uniendo cada una de sus promesas.

-Te prometo estar toda mi vida a tu lado, y espero que pudieras prometer lo mismo –dijo con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz. John sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido para luego detenerse.

-Lo prometo –respondió John y de la varita de Molly salió una hebra de fuego que se enredó en sus muñecas, atándolos de cierta manera.

-Ahora repite lo mismo que yo dije –instruyó Sherlock y John lo hizo de la misma manera por lo que una nueva hebra de fuego los volvió a atar.

-Prometo sentir lo mismo que siento por ti ahora o incrementarlo con el paso del tiempo y espero que pudieras prometer lo mismo–dijo Sherlock y John lo prometió de la misma manera e hizo que Sherlock lo prometiera igualmente. Una tras otra, las hebras de fuego se enredador en sus muñecas, tenían muchas promesas que hacerse y no les costaban hacerlas, porque de verdad querían pasar la vida entera juntos, sintiendo eso que sentía o tal vez aun más, mucho más.

Y pudieran haber prometido mil cosas, pero John notó que no era necesario y que su inseguridad estaba infundada y que ahora que los unía un encantamiento, se daba cuenta de que no hubiera sido necesario. Sin embargo, ya era un hecho y de verdad sabía que ninguno de los dos rompería ninguna de las promesas.

-¿Más tranquilo? –le preguntó Sherlock una vez que llegaron al 221B.

-Por supuesto, –respondió John antes de voltearse para quedar acostado sobre su estómago y poder ver a Sherlock de frente- pero ahora, cuéntame todo sobre ese tal Victor Trevor.

-¡Ay no es posible! –exclamó exasperado Sherlock y John sólo pudo reír.

**Estamos listos**

Dos meses antes de que se acabaran los cursos de Hogwarts y el último Head Boy presentara sus propios exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S., John terminó sus estudios y fue nombrado Auror. Lo primero que hizo fue presentarse como voluntario para investigar los reportes de uso de magia oscura en la región del Cáucaso. Para cuando Sherlock aprobó todo con Extraordinario y era esperado con un lugar de honor en el Ministerio para que iniciara lo que quisiera, John lo hizo desaparecer del anden en King's Cross

-¡John! –dijo completamente sorprendido por lo impetuoso del momento y tras un breve, pero intenso, beso, lo presentó al equipo.

-Más tarde le pediremos perdón a tu hermano –dijo John y los demás, que sabían la razón de su interés en el caso, asintieron con la cabeza. A Sherlock le sorprendió ver a los dos Potter mayores y a Rose Weasley entre las personas que se preparaban para salir. Era casi el anochecer y Sherlock sabía que habían vuelto al lugar de dónde los sacó George unos años atrás.

-Espero que hayas practicado todo lo que te dije –dijo John y Sherlock asintió.- Entonces estamos listos.

John abrió la puerta y finalmente, serían eran capaces de ir y enfrentar, lo que fuera que los había estado esperando.

FIN

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Uff y si, es el fin. Porque el reto marcaba seis capítulos y la etapa de Hogwarts de John y de Sherlock se acaba cuando ambos salen de la escuela.**

**Así que, para el reto, la historia esta terminada.**

**Pero, ¿a poco creen que hasta aquí lo dejaré?**

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, lo aprecio demasiado.**

**Pasen a saludar a la página de Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**


End file.
